


A New School Year

by koalathebear



Series: A New School Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New School Year (PG). An AU 'happy' continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/309180/chapters/494876">The Boy Who Died</a>. I think I depressed far too many people with  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/309180/chapters/494876">The Boy Who Died</a> (myself included) so this was some fluff. Well kind of.</p><p>Set after Goblet of Fire and contains elements of Order of the Phoenix. An AU 'continuation' of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/309180/chapters/494876">The Boy Who Died</a>. There's absolutely no point reading this story if you haven't read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/309180/chapters/494876">The Boy Who Died</a>. :) Sorry it ended up being so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By way of explanation - Cedric died at the end of Goblet of Fire and also The Boy Who Died. The thing was, I liked the relationship that had developed between them so much that this fic is based on a "what if Cedric hadn't died" premise. So just assume that he hadn't died at the end of The Boy Who Died. I hope this makes sense :)
> 
> Also, despite what Kreacher says, there is no evidence to suggest that Cedric is a pureblood. He's from an old wizarding family but as far as I know, the only pure wizarding families which still exist are the Gaunt family, the Lestrange family, the Longbottom family, the Malfoy family and the Weasley family. The Black and the Crouch family have now died out with the deaths of Sirius Black and Barty Crouch Senior and Junior.
> 
> The fic is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and I'll fix things as I find out about them so please feel free to critique and add suggestions. :) As I did with The Boy Who Died, I've blended Rowling text with my own.
> 
> Again, for those who are wondering about the question of whether Cedric was in his sixth/seventh year and whether he would have been returning to Hogwarts (had he lived), please see this discussion here. True it's not definitive but I'm assuming he was a sixth year so still had one year to go.

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place looked like many things, but it certainly did not look like the sort of place that one would expect to find the headquarters of the mysterious Order of the Phoenix.

Feeling inexplicably drained, Hermione sat on the bottom step of the staircase, leaning against the banisters. On one side was a pair of old, dusty and moth-eaten curtains. Beyond that was a large umbrella stand that Mrs Weasley said looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg. Hermione didn't care to find out if it really was.

She glanced up the stairs. In walking up the dark staircase, one passed a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. She had been extremely revolted to discover that the heads all belonged to former house-elves of the house of Black. She shivered slightly. It was indeed a house that looked as though it belonged to the darkest of wizards.

She supposed that in a way it was the perfect hiding place for the secret society of which Dumbledore was in charge. The Order was a small but very hopeful attempt to battle against the rising darkness of Voldemort. Who would expect to find them in a Dark place such as this? Hermione rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Voldemort was now much more than a shadowy and menacing presence - he had re-entered the world in corporeal form.

Kreacher, Sirius' extremely elderly house-elf sidled past her, hissing at her disparagingly beneath his breath. He was naked except for an extremely filthy rag that was tied around his waist. His large, sagging skin hung on him droopily. His head was bald and tufts of white hair grew out of his large ears. He glared at the world through bloodshot and pale watery grey eyes which were as droopy as his skin. His large nose was snout like. House elves were never known for being attractive in appearance and Kreacher, to put it charitably, was absolutely hideous.

The house-elf took no notice of Hermione as she sat on the landing, feigning that he could not see her although his insults were obviously intended for her ears. Hunched over, he shuffled slowly and clumsily towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under his breath in a hoarse voice.

"Stains, of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth, besmirching my poor mistress' purebred air," he muttered. "My poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do?" he wailed to himself.

"Hullo Kreacher," Hermione said pleasantly. He shuddered as he looked at her and pretended not to hear.

Ron had called him a nutter. "His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," Ron had snapped at her irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"

"Well - well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault".

Ron had rolled his eyes at Harry. "Hermione still hasn't given up on SPEW".

"It's not SPEW!" Hermione had exclaimed heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too".

Hermione looked down and touched her S.P.E.W. badge gently with her fingertips. There had only ever been one person who hadn't mocked her about her cause. Yes he had laughed, but he was a boy of laughter - there had never been any trace of mockery in his laughter......

She suppressed the thought ruthlessly. It had been more than a month. One month of quietness and solitude. She had rather liked being back in a world without magic, a world that didn't have the darkness hanging over it like an ever present shadow. Back home, she'd had the chance to tend to unseen wounds and hurts. To try to forget. She had done normal things, gone on walks with her parents, done her chores, gone shopping with her mother, watched television with her father ...... Prosaic everyday, ordinary Muggle things that should have had nothing to do with the boy with laughing grey eyes. Unfortunately all things called that boy to mind. Even the non-magical made her recall their long discussions in the library about how Muggles lived.

 _I just want to be able to hold your hand when other people can see. I want you to take me around and show me that strange and mystical Muggle World in which you live ...... watch a movie ....._

If now and then she had felt a wistful ache that these were things that she had longed to show him, to see his fascinated interest in what was mundane for Muggles - it didn't matter anymore. That was then and this was now.

Her parents had sensed a change in her but no one else would have, that much was certain. When the Weasleys had seen her again, their thoughts were too full of their own anxieties and fears to notice that there was anything different about her. To be honest, Hermione had discovered that she was a far better actress than she herself had known.

Hermione had forgotten. She had told herself this so many times and with such firmness and resolution that she truly believed the truth of her own words. The idyllic time was simply a sweet and fleeting madness that had no place in reality. She didn't notice that her fingertip touched the badge again, touching it gently almost as a caress.

There was a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech which made her start in shock. Kreacher had 'accidentally' knocked the curtains apart and suddenly a hideous drooling, old woman with yellowing skin wearing a black cap was screaming and howling hysterically as though she were being tortured. Hermione flinched. She had seen the life-sized portrait of Sirius' mother before - too many times. It was realistic and disturbingly unpleasant.

Hermione knew from experience that the curtains wouldn't close and sighed in resignation as all along the hall, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too.

She rose to her feet and tried to close the curtains anyway. Mrs Black brandished her clawed hands, scraping and grasping at the air as though she would delight in tearing Hermione limb from limb.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! It makes me sick that the likes of you are befouling the house of my fathers! Away with you!" Mrs Black woman howled at her furiously.

Mrs Weasley hastily hurried into the room, struggling to draw the curtains over Mrs Black's face, wincing slightly as Mrs Black looked as if she was about to have an apoplectic fit. "Kreacher, I've asked you not to open these curtains, you know it causes such a stir!" she said with gentle reproof.

The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very exaggerated and unconvincing start of surprise.

"Kreacher did not see mistress," he said, turning around and bowing to Mrs Weasley. Still facing the carpet, he added in an audible voice.

"Filthy blood traitor it is" he said.

"Kreacher, put a sock in it already," Ron said angrily as he walked into the room. "That's my mum you're talking to".

"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to Ron. Without hesitation he added in a clear undertone, "and there's its offspring, filthy little brat of a blood traitor. Unnatural little beasts they are".

"Ron, no!" Hermione called out when it looked as though Ron would have liked nothing better than to box Kreacher's ears.

The elf straightened up, eyeing them all malevolently and hissed.

"… and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, oh what can Kreacher do?"

"I'm going to ..." Ron exclaimed furiously.

"No Ron! Kreacher stop that, you're just making Ron angry," she told Kreacher.

Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever. "The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say ..."

"Don't call her a Mudblood!' said Ron said furiously while his mother also looked very irritated although she already learned that it was useless to try to reprimand Kreacher. She had probably had to endure more of Kreacher than anyone else in the house.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said gently, staring at the house-elf with obvious pity in her dark eyes, "he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's ... "

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, we both know that he knows exactly what he's saying," said Ron, eyeing Kreacher with intense dislike.

"Why are you here, Kreacher?" Mrs Weasley asked, having finally managed to silence Mrs Black's portrait even though she was still struggling to close the curtains.

Kreacher's massive eyes darted nervously towards Mrs Weasley. "Kreacher is cleaning".

Even Hermione had to sigh at that excuse. When Sirius was around, Kreacher would fling himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his nose on the floor and he would use sickeningly abasing speech like: "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black", while in the same breath calling Sirius a "nasty ungrateful swine who was not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots".

The problem with Kreacher ... well one of the many problems with Kreacher was that each time he showed up show up pretending to be cleaning, he would sneak something off to his room so they couldn't throw it out. He seemed to take it as his personal mission in life to protect everything in the house from the blood traitors and the brats.

"I hate the thought of being related to that old harpy," Ron said shuddering, glancing at the twitching curtains over Sirius' mother's face. Mrs Weasley having finally succeeded in closing the curtains hurried off to deal with the sound of shattering glass in the other room.

"Sirius says that the pure-blood families are all interrelated," Hermione said soberly. ""If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited and there are hardly pure-blooded families left". Ron nodded. "That's right. Sirius and mum and cousins by marriage and dad's something like his second cousin once removed .... but you know, if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's us Weasleys," Ron said rolling his eyes and going with Hermione to sit on the stairs.

"This place is absolutely barmy," he said.

"Well at least Harry's here now - it's nice to have him with us again," Hermione said encouragingly. She and Ron had been absolutely delighted when Harry had finally joined them.

"Yes it's grand but crikey that was some show by Harry before," Ron said shaking his head. "He yelled louder than Sirius' mum - I don't know what's got into him!" he said. "It's hardly our fault he's being kept in the bleeding dark. It's not like we're being fully informed either," he muttered.

Hermione sighed. "He's been through a lot Ron .... it's only been a month you know"

"You're right," Ron said with a grimace. "I know he's still having nightmares about the Tournament - he had another one last night". Ron didn't go into detail but hearing Harry's sounds of terror as he slept were very upsetting. "I never know whether to wake him or let him be - he'd be embarrassed if he knew I'd heard him crying ....." Ron said gloomily. "I have my own nightmares of that night - seeing him back and Diggory on the ground covered in the blood like that ..." he shivered.

Hermione was proud of herself for not flinching. With almost no effort at all, she pushed aside memories of the shared smiles, the glances .... clasped hands, stolen kisses in the library.

"Anyway, I'd best be off. Mum wants me to help her take out the rubbish," Ron said with a yawn getting to his feet.

"Be careful - it's the first time I've seen rubbish that bites," Hermione said and Ron shrugged.

"Nothing about this house surprises me. I was attacked by the dustbin yesterday," he said, rubbing his ankle in remembered pain. "I'm not surprised Sirius ran away from home when he was young. I'm just surprised the house let him go".

****

The boy standing in the street discreetly pulled out a small piece of parchment. He was a tall youth, possibly seventeen or eighteen with tousled dark hair that fell carelessly onto his brow. His eyes were a brilliant grey, disconcertingly light when contrasted with his thick, dark lashes and his expression was very serious as he studied the writing.

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

As he had been instructed, he memorised it and then carefully set fire to the parchment with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, the youth looked around at the houses again. He was standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

Again, as instructed, the youth thought about what he had just memorised and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, then a somewhat old and shabby door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen. Dirty walls and grimy windows followed close behind. No hint of surprise or shock showed in his eyes as he studied the appearance of the house for a moment.

He walked up the worn stone steps and studied door which suddenly appeared. Like the walls, it was scratched and dirty. The silver doorknocker was a twisted serpent but there was no keyhole or letterbox.

"Whatever you do, do not knock using the serpent doorknocker," he had been told firmly.

Accordingly, he used his wand to tap the door once and heard many loud, metallic clicks. He paused for a moment, waiting. A sound like the clatter of a chain echoed in the silence and the door creaked open.

*****

As Ron left, Kreacher came shuffling back towards Hermione. She had heard the front door open. Thank goodness whoever it was hadn't used the knocker. Whenever the knocker was used, Mrs Black started screaming her insults again.

"Yes Kreacher?" Hermione asked inquiringly and the house-elf bowed. "There is someone here to see you". Then he looked at the ground. "Who knows why a pureblood would want to see a filthy little Mudblood."

"And you want me to help you liberate _him_?" a voice laced with irony asked from the doorway.

Hermione's eyes stared in disbelief.

There was a faintly grim smile on Cedric's face as he stood in the entrance hall of Sirius' house. He looked much taller than she recalled.

 _"Cedric?"_

"I'm flattered you still remember who I am," he said coolly. "You're looking well, Granger," he said.

Hermione was unable to speak and merely continued to stare, her dark eyes astonished. In this house she had grown to expect the unexpected but never in a million years would she have expected to see Cedric.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," he said coolly. "I know you've been mad with worry over me. Even though you never visited once when I was in the hospital wing, I could just tell you were worried," he said. She had never heard that sarcastic edge in his voice before and it made her flinch.

"Cedric, I ...." she began to speak and wasn't quite sure how to continue.

Then as if he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Not an Owl, not a bloody word - you just disappeared. It's as if we never existed ..... was everything a lie?" he demanded as if he couldn't help it.

He deserved a response. Hermione knew that. "There was so much to deal with after your return ..... the news that You-Know-Who had returned and ... You were _always_ surrounded by people..... _all_ the time. I went to the hospital wing a few times to see you but you always had ... people there ..."

"It wouldn't have had anything to do with the fact Cho was hugging me upon my return would it?" he asked her bluntly. "It's not like I had anything to do with that - being half-conscious at the time".

Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I don't have the right to say anything, it's nothing to do with me who you choose to cuddle," she said coolly.

"She's a friend, Granger. I've told you that before. My friendship with her goes back a long way but I wasn't lying when I told you that it doesn't go beyond friendship anymore. My recollection of our conversation in the library the day of the last challenge was pretty clear .... as was everything else that happened between us ... but somehow your memory doesn't seem quite so good..." he said.

"So you went to all this trouble to find me just so you could lose your temper at me?" Hermione countered defiantly, her dark eyes studying him and Cedric shook his head. "I suppose I just thought you might need time ..... time to sort through what happened ... perhaps things you thought you wanted before that night weren't things you wanted after that night," Hermione told him bluntly.

"You don't think it would have been easier to talk to me about it instead of just going into disappearance mode? It's like you went invisible," he told her. "Friends aren't supposed to do that," he said bluntly.

"It's good to see you, too Cedric," she said grinning up at him, ridiculously happy that he had come looking for her despite being annoyed with her.

"Oh I didn't come to see _you_ ," he said off-handly. "I was just interested in learning more about the Order of the Phoenix," Cedric told her and Hermione grinned, not believing him for an instant.

Cedric reached out his hand and took hers, smiling at her. "Yeah although you so don't deserve it, I came to find you ..... and find you in this dangerous place ...being harboured by an escaped criminal ..." His eyes showed that he was joking. He knew about Sirius and he knew that Sirius wasn't dangerous.

"Sirius says it's ideal for Headquarters. His father put every security measure known to wizardkind on it when he lived here. Dumbledore's also added his protection. Given that he's Secret Keeper for the Order - nobody can find Headquarters unless he tells them personally where it is. He would have had to have told you..."

Cedric nodded. "Dumbledore wrote me a note".

"How did you know I was here in the first place?" she asked curiously.

"Your parents told me that you were with the Weasleys so after that I ..."

"My mum and dad?" Hermione demanded in disbelief.

"Yes," Cedric said, looking slightly mischievous.

"You went to visit my mum and dad?"

"Well like I said, not an Owl, no word at all. I was worried ..... your parents are lovely people by the way," he said. "You'd just left but they asked me to stay a few days".

"Couldn't you have just telephoned them?" she demanded. "You've always wanted to use a telephone".

"Well I tried," he said. "I used one of those public telephones by the side of the road and managed to call them but they had an answering machine and I didn't have a return number for them to call so it seemed easiest just to visit them".

"How did you get there?"

"I caught a Muggle Bus," he said, looking very pleased with himself. "The chapter on Muggle Transportation in my book was very useful but ..."

"Book?"

He pulled a heavy book out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione who stared at it. " _The Lonely Muggle: Your guide to the Muggle World. Transportation, eating, sleeping and entertainment_ ".

"It's a terrific book," he said enthusiastically. "A bit out of date though, so the price of the bus was a bit off but there was a nice girl on the bus who gave me some money to top up my fare when the bus driver wanted to kick me off because he wouldn't accept the Muggle notes I had".

"Yes you're supposed to have exact change," Hermione said absently as she flicked through the pages of the guidebook, grinning slightly at the skewed picture the book presented of Muggle customs. "What on earth did you tell my parents?" she asked.

"That I was a friend of yours, come to see how you were ....."

"And?"

"Well naturally they asked a lot of questions". Cedric told her. "A lot," he said, nodding at her. "But they were really nice and welcomed me. Showed me around. I was a bit frightened of the drill that your father had at first but I'd never had my jaw x-rayed before so that was exciting ..."

"Drill? X-ray? My parents gave you a dental examination?" she demanded, looking horrified.

Cedric was about to answer but glanced down and realised that Kreacher was standing beside him, looking up at him.

"Gift for master," Kreacher said, slanting a look at Cedric, holding up a silver snuff box.

"Don't take it - Sirius got bitten by that the other day. It's got Wartcap powder in there! Kreacher what are you doing?" Hermione warned him. Kreacher hissed at her angrily and Cedric cleared his throat.

"Thanks awfully nice of you Kreacher but I believe I already have one of those at home. Perhaps put it over there with the other relics," he suggested, indicating the rubbish bags. Kreacher looked doleful and shuffled away.

"They said it was the least they could do, seeing I was a friend of yours and all". Cedric grinned. "They said they'd never seen such perfect teeth before and complimented me on my oral hygiene. They even gave me all these". He pulled a whole bunch of booklets and pamphlets from his pocket and Hermione recognised them as the dental care brochures her parents pushed on all who visited their dental clinic.

"Then?"

"Then your mother cooked dinner for us and your father invited me to watch a game of ... footy with him on the .... telly," Cedric told her, emphasising the words with relish. "Oh she asked me to give you something," he said pulling a large tin out of his pocket. Her mother's note to her was short.  


>  _Hermione_
> 
>  _Cedric's a lovely boy and your father says he's never seen such a wonderful set of teeth in his life. Shame on you for keeping a secret from your old parents! Make sure you share these with him, he loves them so._
> 
>  _Mum_
> 
>  _PS: Don't forget to floss regularly, I worry about you eating all those magical sweets._

  
Cedric glanced at her hopefully when she opened them.

"Muffins," Hermione said, looking bemused.

"Blueberry," Cedric told her and Hermione couldn't help laughing at the hopeful expression on his face.

"Want one?" she asked him.

"Oh I couldn't ..." he demurred politely. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well if you insist," he told her and took one.

He munched on it with great enjoyment. "Your mother is fabulous. She let me watch her cook them - I must say I've never seen anyone cook without the use of magic before. It is a slow but fascinating process".

"Did you do anything else?"

"I helped your father mow the lawn - again without magic," Cedric told her.

"Slave labour and with a smile," Hermione said beneath her breath and Cedric looked at her.

"It wasn't like that - I was happy to help. I couldn't expect them to stop everything they were doing just because a guest had arrived and besides, it was fun to help them," he told her.

"Your father used his camera and took some photographs," he said. Cedric looked excited and drew out some photographs from his pocket. "I've never owned a non-moving photograph before," he said, studying the photographs with pleasure before handing them to Hermione. Hermione looked at the photographs. There were six in total, a couple of Cedric and her mum, a couple with Cedric and her dad, one with them all in the garden beaming at the camera and one of them was kind of distorted with what looked like a thumb.

"Oh your father suggested I should take that photograph of us all since had the longest arm, but I botched it so we had one of your neighbours take that last one," he said indicating the garden shot. Her parents were smiling which was a good sign, Hermione thought with amusement. She couldn't help noticing that Cedric was grinning madly like a bloody idiot in all of them.

She frowned as she studied Cedric's clothes in the photographs. Unlike most Wizards who tried to wear Muggle clothing and botched it badly, Cedric's clothes were positively stylish and he looked more like he should be modelling for Savile Row than a wizard dressed up as a Muggle.

"Never tell me you learnt Muggle fashion in Muggle Studies?" she demanded accusingly.

"Oh no," he said. "I went to Gringotts to exchange money for Muggle money, then I went into a Muggle clothing shop - you never told me that Muggle girls were so helpful. All of the shop assistants came to help me!" Cedric told her.

"I'm sure they did," Hermione said grimly.

"I must say, I wasn't very impressed that they kept trying to follow me into the changing rooms," he told her.

"Don't tell me you let them in?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course not," Cedric told her,"But Muggle ways are certainly strange," he told her, shaking his head. Kreacher's assumption that he was a pureblood was in fact misplaced. There was Muggle blood in Diggory family somewhere but nothing recent and his family had lived with magic and apart from Muggles for a very long time.

Kreacher walked by, treading very deliberately on Cedric's foot. Hermione choked. Despite the venom and ferocity of the foot tread, Kreacher really was such a pitifully emaciated and scrawny creature that Cedric barely felt a thing.

To make Kreacher feel better he did say very exaggeratedly: "Ouch, that bloody hurt!" and Kreacher slouched away, muttering in dark satisfaction that he had inflicted injury on the Muggle-sympathiser who had invaded his mistress' home.

"What a very odd creature," Cedric commented as Kreacher disappeared again.

"I think he's not right in the head," Hermione said, pity in her eyes. "I can't believe he tried to give you that thing before as a gift," Hermione remarked.

"Oh that reminds me ...I brought you a gift" Cedric said awkwardly. "When I was in Diagon Alley getting my textbooks ...."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket which seemed to be the hugest pocket in the world. She wondered what charm he had used to make it so capacious.

Hermione's fingers turned the box over in her hands, staring up at him.

"You went to see my parents, you bought a gift for me .... even though you were annoyed at me for not having said a word?"

"What can I say? It's the Hufflepuff in me. We just can't help being lovable. You didn't know - as well as being loyal and true, we're the Lovable House".

Hermione choked. "You're so full of nonsense. There is absolutely _nothing_ in the Hufflepuff motto, credo or history books that even suggests that Hufflepuffs have the trait of being lovable!"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Think you've read every Hufflepuff history book in the library do you, Granger? Well? Are you going to open it, or not?"

Hermione opened the box and stared as a tiny, perfectly shaped rainbow soared out of the box and hovered in the air. Although the room they were in was bleak and dank, the rainbow managed to cast a gleam of light and sunshine in the room, almost like the Muggle prisms that Hermione had hung in her window as a child, casting jewel-like colours on the wall and ceiling.

"It's beautiful," she said, staring at it as it hovered in the air, moving and almost purring with pleasure at her praise.

"It's a Brazilian Miniature Rainbow," Cedric told her. "Guaranteed to bring light even into the darkest of rooms they tell me," he said with pleasure.

"Brazilian?" Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Yes, don't you know all the nicest things come from Brazil?"

"Another fact from that mythical Hufflepuff History Book I suppose?" she said with a laugh, allowing the rainbow to hover in the air.

Hermione rose to her feet, clearly about to give Cedric a hug in thanks. Cedric's eyes were warm and expectant .....

Kreacher walked past, saw the rainbow and pretended to stumble, smothering it with a dirty rug much to Hermione's dismay. She cried out, staring in reproach at Kreacher as the rainbow made a muffled sound of distress from the floor where it was squashed by the rug.

"Ugly, filthy little colourful floating thing," Kreacher muttered. "Unnatural, mistress would have been horrified she would".

Cedric grinned, "You've dropped something Kreacher," he said, bending down to pick up the rug to give to Kreacher and the rainbow bounced back up in the air cheerfully, making a small hum of triumph.

"Granger - there wouldn't happen to be a more private place where we could talk, would there?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Hermione sighed. "The house is just crawling with dark magic and creatures, Cedric. We've only just started decontaminating it. This is probably the safest place .. which is why I'm sitting here," she told him with a wry smile.

He reached down and drew her to her feet. "Well we'll just have to make do then," he said, his stroking her cheek with his knuckles, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"I did miss you awfully," she told him bluntly. "Things were complicated and ...."

There was a loud noise.

Hermione and Cedric turned to stare at a group of people who had just arrived. Hermione had seen them Apparate into the house before so didn't look as shocked as Cedric who looked more a little taken aback and held up his wand warningly.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's all right Cedric," Hermione said encouragingly.

"Professor Lupin," Cedric said warmly, putting his wand down as he recognised his former teacher. Remus Lupin nodded at him smilingly, also recognising the young Hufflepuff. As usual, Lupin looked very drawn, tired and rather ill. Hermione's heart always ached when she saw how patched and shabby his robes were. Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at them both.

"Oooh, he's cute," said Tonks, her dark-twinkling eyes filled with laughing interest as she surveyed Cedric slowly and appreciatively. She had a pale heart-shaped face and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. Cedric started to blush.

"Good to see you again, Cedric. Your father's very proud of you," a deep, slow voice spoke.

"Mr Shacklebolt," Cedric said politely, recognising Kingsley Shacklebolt, a colleague of his father at the ministry of music, bowing politely to the bald black wizard with a single gold hoop in his ear.

"So, final year, eh?" Mad-Eye Moody said thoughtfully. The aged ex-Auror who had long-retired from the Ministry rested his hand heavily on Cedric's shoulder, leaning against him and eyeballed him closely. "I heard from McGonagall and Lupin here that you're a top student - handy at Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts".

"Uh .... just average," Cedric said modestly, shooting a hunted look at Hermione.

Moody snorted. "Can't stand false modesty. Just admit you're good, boy. Decided what you're doing after you finish at Hogwarts? I could use another good rogue Auror in the fight against Voldemort. That's right, you could be just like me," he said with a wolfish grin.

Cedric didn't move but merely stared at the Auror in fascinated shock.

Mad-Eye Moody had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose and was squinting at Cedric through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue - the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head. He was hardly a recruitment poster for the profession of Dark-wizard-catching.

"Err, I'm still thinking things over, sir," Cedric temporised. "I'm ..uh ..."

"Oh no, Mad-Eye, it would be a shame if _this one_ lost a buttock hanging around with the likes of you," Tonks said, her eyes still moving very appreciatively over Cedric's tall, straight form.

Hermione muffled a smile at the desperately frantic: "Help me!" look Cedric shot her.

"Nymphadora, you've been associating with Alastor far too long," Lupin said with mild reproof in his gentle voice as he interceded to rescue the blushing Hogwarts student. "Cedric, I was very pleased to hear about your success at the Tournament last year. As a former teacher, I can't help being proud".

Cedric flushed at his former teacher's praise. "Th-thank you sir, that's very kind of you. I owe a lot to your classes, sir.... they were very instructive". Then as if he couldn't help it, he blurted. "Again, I'm so sorry about that whole thing with the grindylow, it was just for a lark ...".

Lupin flinched and looked rather pained.

"What incident with the grindylow?" Hermione mouthed at Cedric who mouthed back:

"Not now! I'll tell you later!"

"To be honest, I could use a good wizard with a bit of experience dealing with the Dark Arts under his belt," Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice. "It's very important for the Order to have spies inside the Ministry, because Voldemort no doubt has them.

"Yes but an Auror inside the Ministry is no fun - more challenging to be with the likes of me!" Moody exclaimed and Cedric glanced back and forth between them. Hermione smothered a smile. He looked as if he were at a tennis match.

Tonks reached over and plucked the photographs out of Cedric's pocket despite a vain attempt by him to grab them back. "Well look here - he scrubs up pretty nicely as a Muggle, too. We could even send him undercover," Tonks commented to Kingsley who nodded in agreement, examining the photographs with interest while Cedric looked as though he would have liked the ground to open up and devour him.

"Cedric hasn't graduated yet," Hermione pointed out, trying to come to Cedric's rescue.

"That's all right, the fight will still be going on when he graduates no doubt," Moody said.

"So uh, Cedric is it?" Tonks drawled. "What form does your Patronus, take?" she asked him flirtatiously.

"A silver wolf," he said, clearing his throat and glancing down in a hunted fashion as Tonks came and stood _very_ close to him, looking him up and down admiringly.

Moody nodded in approval. "Excellent. You're so pretty I was afraid that you were going to tell me it was a French poodle. Silver wolf is good".

With that, the crowd of wizards clearly felt that their career guidance obligations were discharged and went as a group down into the basement kitchen for their meeting. Cedric watched them leave, exhaling in profound relief and giving Hermione a "what the hell was that?" expression.

"Well it _is_ the meeting place for the Order," Hermione reminded him.

He shrugged and drew Hermione towards him. She slid into his arms comfortably, resting her cheek against his chest and enjoyed the feeling of just being held by him again. It had been far too long.....

Hermione smothered a smile as Kreacher walked past carrying a musical box, winding it up and muttering. It emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune and they found themselves growing curiously weak and sleepy. Cedric deliberately albeit yawningly reached out one long arm, plucked the box from Kreacher's hands and slammed it shut.

"Want it?" he offered the ugly box to Hermione.

"No thanks, I've got my rainbow," she told him and Cedric shrugged and tossed the box onto the rubbish pile as well.

"Kreacher, could you give us some time alone?" Cedric asked politely and Kreacher glared at him and sidled away.

"Quick, while he's out of the room - kiss me and show me how much you've missed me," Cedric invited her.

Hermione did. Well she started to at any rate.

"What the _bloody_ hell?" A loud voice demanded in horror.

Cedric and Hermione's heads turned and stared.

Ron and Harry were standing before them. Harry looked amused. Ron on the other hand looked to be a mixture of outraged and revolted. "First Krum .... now ... _Diggory_ ...." His voice was just dripping with disgust. He glared accusingly at Harry who took a step back, holding up his hands as if to say: "Stay back".

"Something you didn't tell me". He demanded, staring at Harry who exclaimed: "Don't be daft!"

Ron glared back at Hermione again. "Are there _any_ of the champions you didn't go out with?"

"Well there was always Fleur," Harry suggested wickedly.

"Shut up Harry!" Cedric, Hermione and Ron said simultaneously and Harry subsided into silence.

Cedric and Hermione hadn't sprung apart guiltily when they had heard Ron approaching and Hermione remained in the protective circle of Cedric's arms. The two had merely turned their heads quizzically to face the latest in what seemed like an endless string of interruptions. Cedric's hand moved caressingly over Hermione's back almost as if to soothe her, a gesture not missed by either Harry or Ron and Ron demanded.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Quite a while now, actually," Harry said with a grin.

"You _knew_ about it?" Ron demanded and Harry shook his head.

"No .... not before, but Cedric told me a little bit after the third challenge..... "

Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at Cedric accusingly.

"What?" he demanded.

Hermione said nothing and then Cedric glanced over at Ron. "On what grounds do you base your objections, Weasley?" he asked mildly.

Ron looked embarrassed and found himself stammering as he realised that his reaction was a little uncalled for.

Fred and George walked in at that moment, eyebrows raised and whistled low. "Well this is news," they commented. "No need to ask you what brings you to our neck of the woods, Cedric," Fred remarked.

"Or maybe you've come to offer your services to the Order?" George inquired with a smirk.

"No, first guess was right. I'm here to visit Hermione," Cedric said bluntly which startled everyone, Hermione included who stared up at him again.

" _What_?" he demanded again which made her laugh.

"Well welcome - we could use another pair of hands helping to decontaminate this death trap," Fred said, grinning as they walked out of the room again.

"No snogging in the entrance hall, you'll set off Mrs Black again - the sight of a pureblood snogging a Muggle-born might make her pop out of her frame," George called out as they walked out.

"Yeah and Kreacher might have a heart-attack!"

Harry and Ron stood there looking awkward. "It's good to see you again, Harry," Cedric said warmly.

"Same," Harry said, feeling ridiculously pleased to see Cedric again. There was something comforting about the fact that someone else knew exactly what he had gone through that night in the graveyard. He had no doubt that other people sympathised and cared, but there was no way to fully describe what had happened. Cedric was a reminder that what he had seen was true and that he wasn't mad or trying to get attention. "Well it's good you're staying with us, we'll leave you two alone - we've got a broom closet to clean for Mrs Weasley," Harry said, jerking his head at Ron who simply stood there, still staring in disbelief as if he still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Good to see you again, too Ron," Cedric said pleasantly.

"Go away!" Hermione mouthed at him and the two fifth years left.

"You're staying here?" Hermione when they were finally alone again. Cedric kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I'm heading back to Hogwarts with you .. if that's all right .... I already checked with Sirius and Mrs Weasley that ..."

"Of course it's all right," she said hugging him tightly. "But George and Fred are right. We're cleaning the house and it's quite a time-consuming exercise, there's no time to play and you get get bored and ..."

"That's all right," he said with a smile. "And now ...."

"And now?" she asked him a smile curving her mouth.

"Finally we're alone ...... no Kreacher ......" he said brushing his lips across hers.

"No one-eyed Aurors or Ministry of Magic people trying to recruit you ...." she said, returning the favour.

"No outraged schoolmates goggling at us," he said, kissing her lightly again.

"No Tonks ogling your buttocks," Hermione said wickedly and Cedric choked.

"Quite ... which means it's now time for you to welcome me properly," he told her, his arms tightening around her, his head lowering. She slid her arms around his neck and stood on tip toe, preparing to oblige. His eyes were very dark.

"Oh Cedric! How lovely! Dumbledore said you might be arriving today. Just the person I needed. There's a positively murderous old ghoul lurking in the upstairs toilet who just won't stop moaning and groaning. Be a love and go up there and get rid of him for me will you?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she walked past with an armful of filthy drapes that she was tossing out.

At that moment, the ghoul in the toilet let out a long and lugubrious moan of agony that caused the house to vibrate. Cedric's lips twitched and he released Hermione.

"Things to do, Granger," he said dryly.

"Yeah ... ghouls in toilets are a serious business," Hermione said, smiling ruefully at him.

He grinned. "Catch you later," he said and ran up the stairs two at a time. Hermione rolled her eyes as the ghoul groaned again.

****

The next days were extremely busy. It seemed as though they never had a moment to themselves let alone with one another. Cedric spent a great deal of time in the basement kitchen, a gloomy and cavernous room with rough stone walls. The majority of the light in the room was from the large fire which was at the far end of the room. At all times there was a haze of pipe smoke hung in the air. Even the heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling looked vaguely threatening as if they wanted to come down and bludgeon the heads of the occupants.

The basement kitchen was the meeting room for most of the Order's meetings. Chairs were crammed in the room randomly, a long wooden table stretched out and was covered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and miscellaneous unidentifiable items. Cedric was frequently absorbed into the meetings. To his pleasure, he re-encountered Bill Weasley whom he had known before when he was a student back at Hogwarts.

Hermione realised quite quickly that because of his age and his experience, Cedric was privy to more information than she was and despite Ron trying to persuade her to try to extract information from Cedric, she didn't want to ask him. She wasn't sure if her reluctance stemmed from the fact that she was afraid he wouldn't tell her or that he _would_ tell her.

It was also very apparent that there was an increasing sense of tension between Sirius and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley was vainly trying to protect Harry and his illusory childhood. Sirius appeared to regard Harry as something of a partner in crime and frequently forgot his youth and inexperience. This conflict of viewpoints occasionally made the atmosphere awkward as did Sirius' increasing frustration with costantly being cooped up in the house.

Notwithstanding such things and the fact that they appeared almost incapable of finding a moment alone together, they did have the pleasure of shared smiles at the dinner table and could exchange glances of significance when something particularly ridiculous was being said.

Tonks had largely dropped her flirtatious act with Cedric and now treated him like any one of the others, much to his relief. Like the others he was entertained by her ability to transform her nose. Ginny was slightly more problematic and tended to gaze at him worshipfully from a distance.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it, Harry did," everyone told him

Mrs Weasley adored him and tended to regard him as a cross between a house-elf and substitute for the estranged Percy. "Cedric dear, be a love and help Remus".

Cedric obediently went upstairs to assist Lupin in repairing a grandfather clock that had developed an unpleasantly murderous habit of shooting heavy bolts at passers-by.

He had very little to do with Mundungus Fletcher although was aware of Mrs Weasley's disdain for the man. Mundungus managed to redeemed himself slightly in her eyes when he rescued Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that tried to strangle him when he removed them from a wardrobe.

Over meals with the Order he learned of Dumbledore's guess that Voldemort was attempting to rebuild his army - witches, wizards, Death Eaters and Dark creatures.

The first task of the Order was to convince as many people as possible that Voldemort had really returned, to put them on their guard and it was also at Sirius' table that he learned that the Order's task was made signifcantly more difficult by the fact that the Ministry's official attitude was to deny that anything had happened, to deny that Voldemort had returned.

The conversations were animated, fierce sometimes, a thread of fear always laced the discussion for they were only guessing at the intentions of the enemy, at all times fully aware that Voldemort's power was growing in power.

Sometimes Hermione suspected that Mrs Weasley deliberately kept them desperately busy so that they had no time to think and be afraid. No one could ponder the rise of Voldemort while de-Doxying curtains, an exhausting exercise that had taken much time and even more energy.

"Now those," Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed at dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece.

"Have you ever seen anything quite so ugly in your life?" Cedric commented, staring at the random range of objects. Rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, tarnished silver boxes and an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper.

"No. Do you think that's blood?" Harry asked, looking in revulsion at the red liquid.

"I'd say so," Fred commented, picking it up and staring at it.

"What's this?" Harry asked picking up a small plant. He winced as it reached out and hit him.

"Looks like a Miniature Whomping Willow," Cedric said, eying it warily.

Kreacher was definitely an impediment as they attempted to clean the house. "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if these things were thrown out, for centuries they have been in the family, Kreacher must save them, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy them -" he muttered continually and only Hermione had any sympathy for him.

"I'm getting used to being referred to as scum - purebred scum but scum nonetheless," Cedric remarked as he wrestled with a vicious book end that was trying to devour his hand. He hadn't bothered to try to correct Kreacher's misassumption, he didn't see the point.

"We're blood traitors," George said cheerfully as he used a pair of scissors to fence with an aggressive letter opener.

When Hermione suggested that Sirius set Kreacher free, Sirius had rejected the idea. "We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order".

Another source of worry was Harry's upcoming hearing. Expulsion from Hogwarts would be devastating. The frown of worry shadowing their brows simply made Mrs Weasley work them harder.

They emptied the glass-fronted cabinets, doing battle with the objects which had minds of their own and clearly did not want to leave their shelves and certainly put up a fierce battle to remain where they were.

Kreacher slunk into the room and attempted to smuggle things away under his loincloth. On most occasions he was caught and would mutter horrible curses at them, sobbing under his breath and calling them names that made Mrs Weasley blanch and the twins laugh.

The Miniature Whomping Willow appeared to have taken a particular dislike to Hermione. Every now and then, the boys would turn around and the Willow would be hitting Hermione and tugging at her hair as she passed.

Finally, in exasperation, Cedric transfigured it into a bonsai tree.

Ron picked it up. "Cripes. I've never seen such an ugly bonsai in my life," he said, staring at the small Japanese potted plant.

"I've never seen a bonsai that growled before," Harry said, looking at the tree that was growling and wriggling and looking as it wanted to tear itself out of the dirt by its roots.

"You're not so crash hot at transfiguration are you?" Ron said critically as the tree waved its tiny branches menacingly and tried to punch him in the nose when he brought it closer.

"It's not like I had much to work with at the start," Cedric said. "But you're right, it's definitely not serene and tranquil".

The drawing room alone took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and a rattling cabinet which Moody had told them contained a Boggart.

Harry described what they were doing as waging a war on the house rather than cleaning. Kreacher became so vigorously offensive in his attempts to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks that Sirius threatened him with clothes.

Kreacher remained uncowed, fixing him with a pale glare. "Master must do as Master wishes," he said before turning away and muttering very loudly, "but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum…"

This had irritated Sirius so much that he had seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room, ignoring Hermione's protests.

Given that the doorbell rang several times a day, they were also treated to a regular stream of abuse by Sirius's mother. All in all, the headquarters were not a particularly quiet place to pass their school break.

Cedric didn't seem to mind, though. Hermione would glance up now and then, aware that the she was flushed, dusty and dishevelled from the cleaning and see Cedric watching her, a smile on his face.

****

They scrubbed out a moldy cupboard on the third floor a few days later, chatting as they battled with the stubborn mold.

"I caught up with Oliver Wood last week," Cedric said casually.

Ron boggled at him. "Really? I heard he signed with Puddlemere United Reserve Team last year". He attempted to prise off a bit of mold that had attached itself firmly to his finger. He appeared to have reconciled himself to the situation albeit reluctantly.

"How's he going Is he still as gung-ho as he was?" Harry asked, wringing out his cloth and Cedric laughed.

"Even more so if that's possible".

"Aren't you supposed to be mortal enemies?" Ron asked curiously and Cedric looked at him.

"Interhouse rivalry's just for fun, Weasley".

"Well Wood probably would have killed you if he could have when you beat us a couple of years back," Harry felt he had to point out and Cedric grinned.

"I'm aware of that. Oh that reminds me .... I got him to autograph a photo for you, Granger!" Cedric said excitedly.

"Why her?" Ron demanded. "She's not even a Quidditch fan," Ron said.

"Given that Hermione's into school pride, I was sure she'd want an autographed photo from Hogwarts Alumni," Cedric said with a shrug, rummaging through his pocket.

"Here we are," he said, pulling out the moving photograph of a grinning Oliver Wood who pointed at the viewer, winked and smiled roguishly. "Win the game - or die," he announced as he grinned again.

"He hasn't changed," Harry said with a laugh. Hermione took the photograph, a huge smile on her face.

"Errr ... are you sure this autograph's for me?" Hermione asked Cedric who looked at her blankly.

"Yeah, I asked him to address it to Hermione".

"Well he's written _Thanks for your love and support Raquel. On ya!_ ".

Cedric snatched it back and stared at it in dismay.

"Well he's an athlete, maybe he has trouble with that many syllables," Ron said jokingly. Harry was trying to bite back a smile, as was Hermione. Cedric kept staring at the photograph in disbelief as if the writing would change.

At this point, Mrs. Weasley entered the bedroom behind them.

"Still not finished?" she said, poking her head into the cupboard.

"I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break!" said Ron bitterly. "D'you know how much mold we've got rid of since we arrived here?"

'You were so keen to help the Order," said Mrs. Weasley, "you can do your bit by making Headquarters fit to live in"

"I feel like a house-elf," grumbled Ron.

"Well, now you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in SPEW!" said Hermione hopefully, as Mrs. Weasley left them to it. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time - we could do a sponsored scrub of Gryffindor common room, all proceeds to SPEW, it would raise awareness as well as funds ....Cedric - you could do it in the Hufflepuff common room, too," Hermione told Cedric who turned a little pale at the thought of the reaction of his House that would greet such a suggestion.

"I'll sponsor you to shut up about SPEW," Ron muttered irritably.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of Harry's hearing had been extremely tense for all those waiting at home but all had been more than overjoyed when he had returned and announced that he had been cleared and permitted to return to Hogwarts.

"Good one, Harry," Cedric had congratulated him as the kitchen was filled with the sound of unalloyed jubilation and celebration.

By contrast, the day when Ron and Hermione had been notified of their appointments as prefects had been one of mixed happiness. The expression on Harry's face had effectively poisoned the joy that Hermione and particularly Ron had found in their appointments. Harry's disappointment was more than understandable but it was quite difficult to watch Ron and Hermione trying to mute their elation for the sake of Harry's feelings.

"Don't worry about it," Cedric said. "Harry's a big boy, he'll get over it," he said to Hermione and Ron when the two of them were having a conference of war about the situation.

"He looks gutted," Ron said miserably. "I can't believe I .. I mean .. me being a prefect ... maybe it's a mistake...?"

"It's not a mistake," Cedric said firmly. "Harry will deal with it, don't worry," he told them.

That night at dinner, Mrs Weasley threw a small party in honour of the new prefects. Mr Weasley and Bill attended, as did Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. The conversation was wide-ranging and covered many topics, but unfortunately much time was spent discussing who had or had not been appointed as a prefect in their time.

Fred and George had Apparated to the table. Cedric was so used to them materialising beside him and Disapparting with a loud crack that he didn't even blink. He also had his licence to Apparate but unlike the twins who seemed to like to Apparate every few feet and at every opportunity, Cedric tried to only use it when he was really in a hurry - like when Mrs Weasley was bellowing for his assistance from some remote corner of the house.

"You two just Apparated on my knees!" Ron complained.

"Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark. This kitchen's really dark and pokey you know!"

Cedric could see that Harry was miserable. He could also see that Harry's unhappiness was also making Hermione desperately unhappy - taking away from a moment that should have been joyful for her.

After dinner, when the others moved off to talk among themselves, Harry remained seated, playing with a crust of bread, tearing it to pieces and dropping the crumbs down on the wooden surface. Cedric took the opportunity to talk to the boy with the troubled green eyes.

"Harry".

"What?" Harry demanded abruptly.

"I know you're disappointed about not being made a prefect," Cedric said bluntly. There was no point beating about the bush.

A look of disbelief crossed Harry's face. "Oh please no. Spare me. What do you know? You've already been a prefect - had the glory and responsibility, don't go telling me it's no big deal," Harry said resentfully.

Cedric sighed and said. "Remember that photograph that Professor Moody showed us at dinner?"

Harry nodded.

There had been a small crowd of people looking up at him from the photograph. Some had been waving, some lifting their glasses, some simply staring back at him gravely. There had been a younger Moody with his nose intact, Dumbledore and Dedalus Diggle. There was a woman named Marlene McKinnon who was killed two weeks after the photograph was taken - her whole family had also been killed. There were Frank and Alice Longbottom. There was Emmeline Vance. Lupin. Benjy Fenwick - only parts had been found of him. Edgar Bones, the brother of Amelia Bones - also dead despite having been a 'great wizard'. Sturgis Podmore. Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after the photograph was taken - his body had never been found. Hagrid. Elphias Doge. Gideon Prewett - killed by five Death Eaters. Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. Dorcas Meadowes - killed by Voldemort personally and Sirius. And his parents.

"I take it that it didn't escape your notice that most of them are now _dead_ , Harry," Cedric said with a slight shiver. "Professor Moody was running through their names and most of them were dead, killed by Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. Didn't that make your blood turn cold?" he demanded.

"Well of course it creeped me out," Harry retorted, his irritation rising. He knew where Cedric was going with this.

"I don't know what you took away from what happened to us in the graveyard Harry but I've realised that what's happening is bigger... darker... more terrifying than I could have imagined. Interhouse rivalries, Quidditch and being a prefect seem pretty small pickings in comparison, don't you think?" Cedric demanded.

"You're telling me I should get a sense of perspective," Harry said bitterly, the light reflecting off his glasses.

"I don't have the right to tell you anything Harry," Cedric said quietly. "you saved my life that night ..."

Harry held up his hand. "Quit it all right. You saved mine. We're even. I don't keep score ... I just want to ..."

Cedric shook his head. We'll never be even, Harry ...."

It had been a combination of luck and Harry Potter that had saved Cedric's life that night. Neither of them had known that the Triwizarding Cup was a portkey. Neither had been prepared for the jolt nor the abrupt landing in a strange place. Cedric had been flung a considerable distance away from Harry and had ended up falling down a small rocky hill, getting considerably battered and bruised in the process.

His first reaction had been embarrassment for the most awkward and ungraceful portkey landing he'd experienced since he was a young boy. Amos had always been so proud of his son: "Landed on his feet since the time he was only six! Only six yet steadier than many a fully grown wizard!" he had boasted to all acquaintances, much to the embarrassment of his little son.

It might have been the effects of the Cruciatius Curse, the encounter with the giant spider in the maze or just the shock at the sudden portkey transfer but Cedric had made no excuses to himself for the poorness of his landing.

Harry was up there and had clearly landed correctly whereas he Cedric had not only landed badly, he had proceeded to fall down a hill like a clumsy oaf. When he had finally managed to regather his thoughts, he had climbed his way back up to the graveyard to find Harry. It had not been easy for he had injured himself in his fall, his ankle not sprained but definitely very painful.

Hiding behind a tombstone, he had watched the actions of the man Harry later told him was named Wormtail. Luck had flung him far away, luck had meant that both Voldemort and Wormtail had been too gleeful about the fact that they finally had Harry Potter in their hands to notice that a frightened boy was watching.

Cedric had seen everything. He had watched as Harry was tied, seen the strange creature in Wormtail's arms and the gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where Harry was tied. He had made sure that he remained out of view, even out of view of the snake.

He had known that there was no use in him rushing out at that point and although he had flinched when Harry had been cut by the long, thin, shining silver dagger, once he had satisfied himself that Harry had taken no injury, he remained hidden.

The rebirth of Voldemort would haunt him forever as would the memory of that horrific face that was scarcely human. He could only imagine the horror and fear that Harry had felt, seeing that face up close.

He had listened as Voldemort had spoken, words of memory spilling from his foul mouth, reliving family history. He was too full of hate, memory and gleeful satisfaction at his rebirth to notice Cedric watching everything. Cedric's heart had been racing as his eyes were filled with the nightmarish scene before him.

Suddenly, when Cedric had thought that things couldn't be any more terrifying than they were, the air had been filled with the sound of swishing cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards had Apparated. All of them had been hooded and masked. One by one they had moved forward with great slowness and caution as if they were disbelieving of what was before them. All had been completely focussed and concentrated on the sight of Voldemort before them.

Likewise, Voldemort standing in silence, waiting for them had been completely caught up in his displeasure with them as the Death Eaters approached, one falling to his knees to crawl toward Voldemort and kiss the hem of his black robes.

During Voldemort's audience with the Death Eaters and subsequent tirade, no one had noticed the very pale, shaking young boy hiding behind a tombstone. When Harry had glanced up, it had been with an effort that his eyes had not widened in shock when he had seen that he was not so alone after all. His heart had sung with relieved joy but he had kept his expression blank, shaking his head slightly as if to warn Cedric not to approach. Cedric had also shaken his head, raising a finger to his lips, watching and waiting for an opportunity that he couldn't be sure would come.

He had watched as Voldemort ran his finger down Harry's cheek. With his own ears he had heard the entire dark tale of the Dark Lord's disappearance and what had taken place through the years since then. Voldemort clearly loved to hear the sound of his own voice, loved to prolong the suffering of his victims as he recounted his story. That faintly hissing and malevolent voice had savoured every word, boasting and gloating in his moment of triumph.

Cedric had watched as Harry had duelled Voldemort, had watched helplessly in horror as Harry writhed under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse - he himself knew first-hand the agony of that particular curse. With startled eyes he had witnessed _Priori Incantem_ and had realised that his painfully fleeting opportunity had finally come.

"Harry _now_!" Cedric had yelled from behind the tombstone causing shocked faces to turn and stare at the intruder. Harry's head had spun around as he was surrounded by the shadows of the dead.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Cedric had shouted, knocking Voldemort's wand out of his hand as Voldemort wavered a little, still shocked and dazed by _Priori Incantem_.

Harry hadn't hesitated. At Cedric's cry he had run as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed. Despite the pain in his leg, he had zigzagged behind headstones, feeling the curses of the pursuing Death Eaters behind him, hearing them hit the headstones - he was dodging curses and graves, hurtling toward the portkey.

"Cedric look out!" Harry had screamed as he had seen Wormtail raise his arm, using his wand to throw the silver dagger towards the young man. The silver dagger had hissed, changed shape and twisting and writhing like a serpent it had flown through the air. Startled, Cedric had responded swiftly and the snake-like shape had buried itself into his arm instead of into his chest where it had been aimed. Blood had poured from the wound profusely and the agony had been almost unbearable but it had not been a fatal strike as it might have been. A scream of agony had escaped Cedric's lips as he reached down to pull the writhing, hissing snake from his arm.

Harry's wand rose as he stunned two Death Eaters who would have slain the young Hufflepuff as he struggled with the snake in his arm.

With swimming vision, Cedric had watched as Harry dove behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, Cedric stepped out from behind a tombstone.

" _Impedimenta_!" Cedric shouted hoarsely, pointing his wand at the Death Eaters running at Harry even though he was swaying on his feet, the raw bloody wound in his arm throbbing painfully.

"Hurry Harry!" Cedric had shouted. The world was moving around him. Harry had fallen to the ground a short distance away.

"Just go without me," Harry had gasped, defeat in his eyes.

"Not bloody likely!" Cedric had shouted back, falling to the ground, overwhelmed by blood loss and the pain of the knife wound. He had grabbed at Harry's hand, his hand slippery with blood and had dragged him with great effort towards where the cup lay, ignoring the agony in his arm. Cedric's blood had stained them both, staining the grass around them..... Only later had he learned that the blade was poisoned.

"Now!" Cedric had yelled as they had both stretched out to touch the cup.

"Stand aside! I will kill them both!!" Voldemort had screamed.

They had heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment they had felt the jolt that meant the Portkey had worked. Speeding away in a whirl of wind and colour, they had returned to Hogwarts.....

The thoughts of both champions now returned from the dark past to the almost equal darkness of the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Both looked grim. In the days that had followed, both had spent time in the hospital wing although Cedric had been hospitalised for longer due to the grievous wound inflicted by Wormtail's dagger which refused to heal.

Cedric looked at Harry. "You're The Boy Who Lived. When I was a little kid, I heard stories about you. You're special. There's a burden you have that the rest of us don't have to worry about. Don't you think you've got enough to worry about without having to patrol the halls for exploding toilets and stink bombs?"

"You sure you're a Hufflepuff?" Harry asked abruptly.

Cedric looked annoyed at that, a flicker of temper leaping into his eyes. "You know this whole Hufflepuff are stupid thing is really starting to get on my nerves. I'm all in favour of interhouse rivalry fostering a healthy sense of competition but the sense of misplaced superiority people place on their house allocation is just bloody annoying".

Harry felt a ridiculous sense of relief and comfort at the fact that Cedric was able to display a human emotion like anger and frustration. He was sick of Diggory always being so bloody noble, fair and good. Even when Harry was being obnoxious and rude, Cedric always managed to keep his cool.

Until now.

"I'm just kidding," Harry protested half-heartedly.

"No you're not. For centuries, Hufflepuffs have been the target of jokes. Let's see those qualities that you're mocking - being just, loyal and true. Aren't these values that we're supposed to uphold? At the end of last term, wasn't it Dumbledore himself who said that in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided?" Harry stared at Cedric in astonishment. He'd never seen the young Hufflepuff so fired up.

Cedric continued. "No, I'm not done yet. Dumbledore also said that Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of _friendship and trust_. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open? Doesn't that sound like Hufflepuff all over to you?" He demanded heatedly, his eyes sparking with irritation.

"Sorry?" Harry said apologetically and Cedric grinned at the sheepish look in Harry's face.

"Apology accepted. Sorry, didn't mean to fly off the handle there".

"Feel free, makes me feel better about losing it every now and then," Harry confessed and Cedric laughed and shook his head.

"Harry you know this term's going to be tough. You've heard what they've told us in there, you've read the Prophet. People don't believe us. Not only do we have You-Know.... Voldemort to face but we're going to be ambushed from all directions by those around us, too. Darkness is ahead of us .... you've got to ..... just bloody get a grip!"

"Well that was inspiring until the 'bloody get a grip' bit," Harry told him with a laugh.

Cedric stopped abruptly as Kreacher walked past.

"What now?" he muttered to Harry. Kreacher pretended to stumble and dropped an unpleasant-looking silver instrument which resembled a many-legged pair of tweezers on the ground near his foot. It scuttled up Cedric's leg and then up his arm like a spider and attempted to puncture his skin.

"Oh god not that thing again," Harry said rolling his eyes and attempted to grab at it.

"No, I've got it," Cedric exclaimed, pulling off his shoe, flicking it to the ground and smashing at it firmly. The tweazers wheezed angrily but then collapsed in a limp pile with a little sigh. It raised one leg as if to attempt another assault on Cedric's leg but then sighed again and collapsed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Kreacher likes to bring me gifts .... "

"He's a prince, can't think why Sirius doesn't want to liberate him aside from the fact that he knows too many secrets," Harry said sarcastically and Cedric gave a short laugh.

"Hermione feels sorry for the little blighter ... " Cedric said,"and to be honest, he really is a pathetic little thing," Cedric said and Harry's eyes dropped to the S.P.E.W badge that Cedric was wearing.

"I can't believe she conned you into buying one, too," Harry said shaking his head in disbelief.

Cedric cleared his throat. "Umm well actually ..." he coughed. "I'm the secretary of the society," he announced.

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "You must be joking!" Harry told him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you were the secretary but Hermione felt that since you had not adequately discharged your duties - although I'm sure you had reasons that were completely defensible - she had you unilaterally removed and appointed yours truly in your place. I realise I'm a poor substitute, but I will do my best to do justice to your memory". The fact that Cedric managed to say all of that without laughing was extremely admirable and Harry shook his head.

"Congratulations," he said laughing. "You must really be stuck on her," Harry said glancing up at Cedric who glanced back at Harry.

"Is that so surprising, Harry?"

"I never would have guessed until you told me .... neither of you ever ...."

"There were a lot of other things going on .... but we had a deal that after the Tournament, we were going public. Of course Hermione bolted," Cedric said shaking his head.

Harry smiled despite himself. "She does that when she's overwhelmed. It's clear she's mad about you ..... and just so you know ... I approve," Harry told Cedric.

Cedric grinned and Harry felt foolish. "Yeah I know I have no right ... it's not like I'm her dad or anything ..."

"No, I appreciate that," Cedric said seriously. "You two are good friends. She values you a lot .... and I know you care about her, too so .... I'm glad if you're all right with it," Cedric told him.

"Hermione has told me bits and pieces ... I hadn't realised you two had ... been seeing one another for _quite_ so long ..... "

A warm smile lit Cedric's eyes but he didn't say anything, merely studied a speck of dust on the wooden table.

"She mentioned that when we were preparing for the third challenge - that it was you who helped her chase down a lot of the spells and hexes ... I should thank you ...."

"Weren't you the one who said no thank yous, we're even steven now?" Cedric asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah and you said we'd never be even," Harry retorted.

Harry glanced down at the table but didn't ask the question he was dying to ask.

"I've told Hermione and I'll tell you as well. Cho's not my girlfriend anymore," Cedric told him bluntly.

Harry blushed.

"What you're a mind reader now?"

"It doesn't take a mind reader to see what's on your mind, Potter," Cedric said with a laugh. Harry didn't answer but smiled.

"Still pining after that prefect's badge now, Harry?" Cedric asked him as Harry rose to his feet to go.

"Well .... you guys do have a bloody great bathroom," Harry joked.

"Yeah if having Moaning Myrtle perve at you while you're bathing is your idea of a good time, Harry" Cedric pointed out and Harry grinned.

"Sure you're in Hufflepuff?" Harry asked and Cedric calmly gave him [the finger](http://i9.photobucket.com/albums/a58/filekoala/finger.jpg).

"You're lucky there are no prefects around," Harry said as he walked of laughing despite himself.

Cedric glanced around wondering where Hermione was. He hadn't seen her since after dinner when she had disappeared with Mrs Weasley and the others. He walked up the stairs, passing the ghastly stuffed elf-heads that made Hermione scowl and shudder each time she passed them. The sound of a voice made him run swiftly up the remaining stairs and charge into the drawing room anxiously. The room was in darkness, just a patch of moonlight illuminating the cabinet and Hermione .... a gasping, horrified-looking Hermione.

"Granger what's wrong?" he demanded.

He stopped and stared as he saw a figure of Harry stepping forward, pale and frightened.

" _Hermione_?" the shadow of Harry asked her, looking very surprised as it saw her.

"Avada Kedavra!" a chilling voice rang out and there was a sickening green flash and sprawled on the dusty old carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Harry.

Cedric watched as Hermione sank to the ground, clutching blindly for her wand, her vision blurred as she could not take her gaze off the body. Her teeth chattered as her hands closed clumsily around the wand. Cedric stepped forward, his wand in his hand, staring at Hermione on the ground, her whole body was shuddering in shock.

His first impulse was to banish the Boggart himself and then with an enormous effort he stopped himself.

"Granger - it's not real. It's just a Boggart," he told herself firmly. "You _know_ what to do!" he told her sternly.

There was another flash and this time it was Ron lying on the ground, pale, frightened his hand reaching out to her.

"Hermione ... _help_ me ..." he pleaded.

"Avada Kedavra!" that hideous voice declared. Again the green flash and Ron lay dead before her as Hermione stared at the ground helplessly.

Cedric had to try to close his own thoughts. The last thing Hermione needed was to see the shape of his terror and fears..... He had faced Voldemort and lived albeit barely. Funny thoughts, he forced himself to think of funny thoughts ... It wasn't easy.

"Granger - it’s a shape-shifter. It takes the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most. You know the charm. _Do it_!" he told her.

Hermione glared at him reproachfully, her teeth chattering. It was true. She knew the charm to repel a Boggart was simple ..... strength of mind was needed ... laughter ... she had to force it to assume a shape that she found amusing but all that she could find in her mind was fear.

'R - r - riddikulus!' she gasped, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.

_Crack._

Ron's body vanished and this time it was Cedric himself standing there looking at her. There was reproach in his dark grey eyes. Hermione reached her hand out as if to touch him and the real Cedric swallowed hard, horrified by the pain in her face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Again the green flash and he lay dead before her and Hermione stretched out her hand again to try to touch his face but ended up touching the air. The sound she made was pitiful.

Her hair fell in a tangled mess over her face as she clutched at her wand, her fingers slippery and her face desperate.

'No!' No! Please no ... ! Riddikulus! Riddikulus! RID-DlKULUS...!" she pleaded, falling forward onto the ground, cursing herself for allowing the Boggart to get the better of her.

Cedric's heart ached but he knew that the worst thing in the world that he could do was to step in and banish the Boggart for her. "Granger .... you can do this. You have to do this".

"I can't ... you do it," Hermione pleaded with him as the Boggart flashed again and again.

"You have to!" he told her in an almost icy voice and she stared at him, her eyes wide and dark. "Chin up Granger," Cedric told her.

Suddenly her thoughts gathered and with a final gasp, she seized her wand.

"Riddikulus!" she said very firmly and clearly before slumping bonelessly onto the carpet, her wand falling from her fingers.

Cedric stared at the Boggart and flinched as he saw it turn into the pale and lifeless face of Hermione for one brief second. Fortunately Hermione wasn't looking and the Boggart exploded and burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

Hermione lay slumped on the dusty carpet her breathing ragged.

Cedric sat down on the carpet beside her. He didn't say anything, merely reached down and picked her up and went to sit with her in the corner, leaning against the wall with Hermione in his arms. He smoothed the tangled hair from her face and rested his chin lightly on the top of her head as he rocked her. Hermione hadn't been held and rocked like this since she was a tiny child and she found it ridiculously comforting.

"I'm sorry, that was really stupid," she whispered and he put his finger to her mouth to silence her, still rocking her until her breathing returned to normal. He felt as though he had invaded her privacy by seeing her darkest fears like that. He'd had no idea of the nightmares that haunted her.

"We studied Boggarts in class with Professor Lupin ... Ron joked that my greatest fear was a piece of homework that only got nine out of ten," Hermione said with a laugh and Cedric tilted her head up and his lips met hers. His lips were cool and comforting. Her lips clung to his and when he drew back, her dark eyes were calm and wondering.

"Ron's a good guy," Cedric said with a smile,"But he's still a kid in a sense .... he'll say things like that without thinking". She nodded silently and he continued. "I hope you don't blame me for not stepping in and getting rid of the Boggart myself," he said regretfully, tracing her lower lip with his fingertip.

"Trying to toughen me up?" she asked him reaching up to touch him, relief flooding through her when her fingers touched flesh this time and not the air. She shivered and he held her closer even though he knew that it wasn't the cold making her shiver.

"I already know that you're tough as nails, Granger," he told her. "You just need to realise it yourself," he told her. He rested his forehead against hers. "There are darker and more terrifying things than Boggarts out there .... and though I hope that I'm always by your side ... that's something no one can promise. To be honest, even if I'm around, I can't guarantee that I can help ... I'm sadly aware of my own limitations these days."

"You're different you know," she told him. "That night's changed you ...." she whispered.

"Have you ever noticed that when people say you've changed ... it's always bad?" he teased her. "You've changed .... but it's never for the better ... it's always for the worse ..."

"Better," she said smiling at him and he touched her stubborn little chin. That sharp chin and jaw of hers always made it look as if she was being defiant even in repose.

"Really?" he questioned sceptically.

"I wanted to speak to you," she told him. "Waiting for you to return that night, I was so frightened. It was awful ..... we had no idea how long it was supposed to take ... I was just waiting .. wondering .... and then when you reappeared. You looked like you were dead," she whispered. "You were barely moving ... you were covered in blood .... your father was there ... Cho ... there wasn't any room for me by your side at that point ... I didn't have a right to be there," she told him.

"Hermione ..."

She went on. "They told me you'd been poisoned, by a silver dagger ... but that it was like snake venom ... that the bleeding wouldn't stop .... eventually Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were able to stop the bleeding but again .... there was a moment I thought you would die ..."

Cedric rolled up his sleeve and showed her the scar on his arm. It was an angry scar, livid and cruel, twisting harshly against his smooth skin.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked him, gasping.

"There are times .... when it aches and throbs ... in this house, facing the Boggart .... Dumbledore says I'll bear it in this likeness until I die".

Hermione lowered her lips to his skin. "Kiss it better," she whispered, her lips running very, very gently down the length of the scar and Cedric stared at her, his eyes very dark and moved.

"Is that ... is that a Muggle custom?" he asked her hesitantly, his fingers tangling in her hair.

She nodded, smiling up at him. "When I was a little girl my mother would do that when I was injured. It's stupid, it's not like it really helps," she said with a small laugh.

"It does help," he said staring down at her and his fingertip touched her lower lip. "Maybe Muggles have magic after all," he said whimsically and Hermione smiled.

"Why were you dealing with the Boggart? I thought Mrs Weasley said she was going to handle it?" he asked her curiously. Hermione looked down but didn't reply.

"Granger - spill it," he told her.

Hermione sighed. "Kreacher came to tell me that Mrs Weasley had said that she had already dealt with the Boggart and that I was to clean the mold out of the cabinet ....."

"The little beast set you up ..." Cedric said furiously.

He looked up. Standing in the doorway, Kreacher's saucer-like eyes had gleamed in delight as he had watched in happy fascination. He had been disappointed when the little Mudblood witch had managed to pull herself together enough to banish the Boggart but what he had seen had been enough. More than enough and very useful it was, too.

The Mudblood dared to presume to love a pure blood.

"Cedric no!" she exclaimed when Cedric looked as though he was going to jump to his feet and seize the triumphantly smiling house-elf.

"The new treasurer for the Society .. SPEW will take great pleasure in liberating his first elf," Cedric said through his teeth.

"His mind is turned .... I don't want you to punish him or tell anyone about this," Hermione told him firmly. "We will do more with kindness than we will with cruelty and reproach," she told him. "Kreacher - please leave us!" Hermione exclaimed and Kreacher shot her a resentful look and left.

"Bugger that," Cedric said in disbelief. "Do you know how I felt when I walked into this room and saw you like that?" he demanded.

She silenced him very effectively and a little later he said a little breathlessly. "Well, this term's going to be an interesting one," he said with a failed attempt at lightness.

"How so?"

"Imagine me skulking my way up the stairs of Gryffindor Tower for a glimpse of my favourite shrew".

"Shrew?"

"That portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress scolding me," he said as if he hadn't heard her speaking.

"Shrew?"

"I'll have to bribe one of the others .. perhaps Neville to tell me the password so that the fat lady lets me through..."

"Shrew????"

"Then once I'm in the Gryffindor Common room I'll have to pretend to be brave so that I can pass as a Gryffindor," he said outrageously.

"Shrew?" Hermione repeated again.

"Yes, shrew," he said kissing her nose and she scowled at him.

****

Cedric's eyes snapped open. There was someone in the doorway of his room.

"Kreacher that better not be you. Your last act of kindness was more than enough thank you," he said grimly. "You're lucky Hermione's got a kinder heart than I do".

"It's me," Hermione whispered.

Cedric sat up abruptly in shock as Hermione entered his dark room. He hastily grabbed for his wand.

" _Colloportus!_ " he said and the door made an odd squelching sound, sealing shut.

Cedric's hair was tousled round his face and his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Unlike the other boys he had been given a room on his own.

"Granger, if Mrs Weasley finds you in here there'll be hell to pay. And if she tells either your mum or my mum it'll be even worse," he said only half jokingly. Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny sleeps deeply, she won't notice I'm not there as long as I'm back before morning," she said. Cedric noticed that Hermione's face was almost deathly pale.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked her gently, holding out his hand and she came and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand reached up to touch his face, sliding her fingers down his cheek.

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "This is real isn't it?" she demanded fiercely.

" _What?_ " he asked her looking very confused.

"I'm really touching you ... you're alive ... and here .... right? This isn't a spell or a dream ... ? Am I going to wake up and find that out that you've really died and I'm deluding myself ...?"

Cedric's face twisted. The encounter with the Boggart had clearly shaken her up a great deal. "Did you have another nightmare tonight?" he asked her

"In my nightmares, you didn't return that night .... you died in that graveyard and I can see your body, cold and still on the ground .... your eyes staring up into the sky .... _just_ like you saw for yourself tonight," she said passionately. "I have the nightmares so often that sometimes I'm not sure what's reality and what's a dream ...."

Cedric reached down and deliberately pinched her chin. Hard.

"Ouch!" she squeaked and he grinned.

"This is not a dream .... this is reality .... I almost died but I didn't .... I've got this bloody great ugly scar on my arm to remind me of that ..." he told her.

She shivered and throwing caution to the winds he lifted the blankets and pulled her underneath the blankets with him, lying down and holding her close to him to warm her.

"I can't believe you thought I was Kreacher," she said balefully and he laughed.

"Creeping around in the dark," he teased her.

"Not all of us can Apparate," she told him darkly.

Cedric took her cold and icy hand and placed it beneath his shirt top, on his warm skin so that she could feel his heart beat, a steady and comforting thud against her palm.

"Does that feel like a dream?" he asked her gently.

Fear began to drain out of her and she gave a soft sigh of contentment and her and lost its iciness as the heat of his body warmed not only her hand but the entire length of her.

"No, this is real," she whispered.

"It's very real," he said and his voice was deep and rumbley, pressed as she was against his chest.

She realised he had his arm around her neck to cradle her close. "Will I give you a dead arm lying on your arm like this?" she asked him and he laughed softly.

"I'll survive," he told her and she smiled up into his eyes, their faces only inches apart. She trailed her fingertip down his face and he traced her eyebrows, the line of her nose and ended it by kissing her lingeringly.

"Sleep Granger, I won't let you have any nightmares tonight," he promised her and she slept.

Cedric kept a watch over her, watching every smile and flicker of expression across her peaceful face.

When he finally woke her up, she blinked her away awake sleepily. "Good morning".

"You have to go back to your room, Granger .... Ginny will be waking up soon".

She nodded.

"No nightmares?"

She shook her head.

"You were smiling in your sleep. Dare I ask you what you were dreaming about?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head, blushing.

Cedric smiled.

****

'- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -' Mrs Black was howling in her regular broadcast. Everyone was too busy rummaging through their stuff to care.

Hermione came hurrying into the room looking very flustered and harried just as Harry was putting on his trainers. Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, and she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms, handing it to a grinning Cedric as she said to Harry: "'Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back.' The owl fluttered obligingly over and perched on top of her cage. "Are you ready yet?"

"Nearly. Is Ginny all right?" Harry asked, shoving on his glasses.

"Mrs. Weasley's sorting things out", said Hermione. 'But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?" said Harry. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?" Because Hermione was struggling with Hedwig, Cedric answered for her.

"You have to go to King's Cross with a guard - for your protection," Cedric told him.

"Why?" demanded Harry irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?"

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says,' said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, 'but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train…"

"Calm down Granger, here give me Hedwig," Cedric said taking the Owl from her as well so that she could pull her trainers on.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!' Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Cedric stuffed Hedwig unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk and helping Harry with his.

Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.

"Harry, Cedric and Hermione - you three are to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mrs. Weasley - over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" - "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage… oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

A huge black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh honestly…" said Mrs. Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it!"

"Is it always like this?" Cedric asked Hermione curiously as they stepped outside. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were cut off instantly.

"Sadly enough yes, it's a little worse today because there are more people but it's usually a bit mad," Hermione said.

Cedric grinned as an old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat shaped like a pork pie.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, winking at Harry. She grinned at Cedric and Hermione. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?" she added, checking her watch.

"I know, I know," moaned Mrs. Weasley, lengthening her stride, 'but Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis… if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again… but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days…how Muggles can stand travelling without magic".

Cedric and Hermione smothered a smile at Mrs Weasley's laments. The large black dog was leaping around them joyfully, Sirius clearly delighted to be out of the house. Mrs Weasley was very displeased but said nothing.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot. The two of them walked along side by side, enjoying the day and the walk even if no one else did. Mrs Weasley might have found the walk non-magical but as far as Cedric and Hermione were concerned nothing could have been _more_ magical.

  


They arrived at platform nine and three-quarters in time and Hermione saw Cedric greeted warmly by his seventh form friends. She also saw Cho greet him affectionately but found that she was able to smile without feeling a pang of jealousy..

"Nice dog, Harry!" Lee Jordan called out admiringly.

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.

A tall attractive black girl with long braided hair had marched up to Harry.

"Hi, Angelina," he said pleasantly.

"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her; he suspected Angelina's pep talks might not be as long-winded as Oliver Wood's had been, which could only be an improvement.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"OK," said Harry.

Angelina smiled at him and turned to depart. Cedric had returned to Hermione's side.

"Cedric," Angelina said with a pleased smile, her dark eyes resting appreciatively on his face. She was a tall young girl, her striking features strongly marked, elegant and proud and Hermione envied her carriage and poise. Notwithstanding Angelina's height though she still had to look up when standing beside Cedric Diggory.

"Angelina, nice work on making captain," he complimented her.

Her smile broadened. "Are you going to be so polite when I wipe the Quidditch pitch with you?" she asked him and Cedric laughed in amusement.

"Glad to see that the House spirit is as strong as ever". Angelina's laugh was friendly, her gaze warm and all female. Her gaze dropped and her eyebrows lifted as she suddenly realised that Cedric was holding Hermione's hand quite openly on the crowded platform.

"Hello, taking interhouse co-operation a little literally aren't we?" she asked in amusement, just a tiny flicker of disappointment in her dark eyes.

"Well we captains have to lead by example," Cedric said, his hand tightening in encouragement on Hermione's hand when he felt her twitch nervously and try to pull away.

"So who will you be supporting for Quidditch this year Hermione?" Angelina asked her and Hermione smiled despite herself.

"It's win win as far as I'm concerned," Hermione said and Angelina laughed.

"Very diplomatic of you. See you around," Angelina said walking off, slanting a very provocative smile over her shoulder at Cedric as she left.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I think she was flirting with you," she said.

"Really?" Cedric said absently,"I hadn't noticed," he said, playing with her hair and tucking a tendril behind her ear and smiling down at her with unshadowed warmth.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, 'here's Alastor with the luggage, look…'

A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with their trunks.

"All OK," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, "don't think we were followed…"

Seconds later, Mr Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George and Ginny turned up with Lupin.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too. Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all." He shook Cedric's hand firmly. "And you - study hard and I'll see you after you graduate - you'll make a great Auror. Just like me!," he said eyeballing Cedric who was to be commended for not blanching at having that hideous eyeball within millimetres of his own.

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny "We'll see you soon, I expect." When it came time to hug Cedric, she grinned and his eyes widened. She winked as she walked off and Hermione stared.

"Did I just see her pinch you on the ..."

"Let's go," Cedric said hastily, seizing Hermione's hand again as the warning whistle sounded and the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry… Oh Cedric thank you so much for joining us .... all your help has been much appreciated, I'll tell your mother what a good boy you are ...." she told him and kissed him as if he was one of her own flock.

The great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

They waved out the open window and the figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Mr and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

  


"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

There was a moment of awkwardness as the group parted. Harry's face had become expressionless when he realised that Ron and Hermione were supposed to go to the prefects' carriage. Ron and Hermione were looking very embarrassed, clearly afraid of upsetting Harry again.

Harry glanced up, Cedric was looking at him. Harry smiled. A sense of perspective was a handy thing to have and that there were far more important things in this life than badges and status. He stared at the worried and hopeful faces of his friends, friends who had been with him through so much.

"Ginny, let's find a compartment so that these lazy blighters have a place to sit after they've finished swanning around with the prefects," he said to Ginny who nodded. As Harry left, he turned around and grinned at Cedric as if to thank him. Cedric just nodded.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.

Cedric smiled down at Hermione. "Well you'd better go to the prefects' carriage," he told her.

"And you'd better go and hang out with all your sophisticated seventh year friends," she told him. Cedric lowered his head and kissed her briefly.

Ron made gagging noises and Cedric grinned while Hermione looked irritated.

"You guys make me sick," Ron said with a laugh. "I'm off first, you find your own way there, Hermione," Ron said dragging his trunk in the direction of the prefect's carriage.

"Well," she said him as they stood there in the swaying corridor, hands clasped and staring at one another.

"It's been an interesting vacation .... I won't miss Kreacher and his gifts though," Cedric said with a grimace.

"Mrs Black's screaming ...."

"But I'll always have memories of cleaning mold with you," Cedric said with a grin.

"De-Doxying was never so romantic ...and the way you dealt with that Old Ghoul in the toilet ... my hero!" Hermione teased him.

Cedric laughed. "Life is never dull around you, Granger ... " he hesitated. "I hope you'll always .... let me have an interesting life ..." he said carefully.

She smiled slowly. "So I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogsmeade?" She asked him. "A tankard of Butterbeer at the _Three Broomsticks_?"

"Gorging ourselves sick on sweets at _Honeydukes_ ....." he continued.

"But I miss the Lifespan of Flobberworms corner of the library ...." she said wistfully and Cedric laughed.

"We can go there, too .... I don't really care where we go, just as long as ...."

His hands tightened around hers and he didn't finished the sentence but they both knew exactly what he was saying.

"I'm not going to coo over you and ogle you from the stands at Quidditch practice - you already have a horde of brainless fans who do that," she said warningly, referring to the fact that Hufflepuff practice sessions were usually quite well-attended by females who showed up for the sole purpose of ogling the Hufflepuff Seeker and captain.

"I'm wounded, Granger," he said with a laugh in his voice. "I was counting on your support this year. Would you ogle me if I asked you very, very, _very_ nicely?" Each "very" was punctuated by a kiss and Hermione's mouth smiled against his.

"Meet me tonight in the Owlery and I'll give you my answer," she told him, her lips parting beneath his for a final kiss before pulling away from him.

"Bye," she said as she was about to leave.

"Sure you know the way to the carriage? I could show you, you know," he said with a grin. "Help you carry your trunk...." She pushed him away.

"No, you're too distracting. Go and play with your other friends".

He stood in the swaying train corridor smiling down at her, his dark hair falling over his brow, his brilliant grey eyes alight with an emotion to which she didn't want to yet put a name. Her heart twisted as she thought again of her nightmares, the nightmares that had been given a form of reality by her encounter with the Boggart. She had come so close to losing him. What her life would have been like if this boy's brilliant flame had been extinguished forever?

"Granger what the bloody hell?" Cedric demanded when he saw her expression change and she flung herself impetuously back into his arms. He staggered slightly under the unexpected embrace.

"Don't do anything stupid _this_ term," she said fiercely, her face muffled against his robes. He gave a soft laugh, smoothing her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I've got you to keep me in line this term, Granger .... I can't put a foot wrong with you around ... side by side even the scariest of toilet ghouls can't frighten me," he teased her.

"Side by side," she said, liking the thought.

"You're late," he told her reprovingly. "Not a good start to your first day as a prefect ... off with you, you might happen to bump into a certain Hufflepuff lurking in the corridors of the train when you're on one of your prefect patrols..." he teased her. "Don't scream if you find yourself being pulled into an empty compartment ..."

She drew back slightly. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"Yes," and there was a world of possibilities in his eyes.

There was a brief hand clasp, an exchange of glances that was a promise and Hermione knew that it didn't matter how dark and frightening the future was, having Cedric's hand to hold hers in the darkness would make all the difference.

  



	4. Wishes at Christmas, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas story for Cedric/Hermione ...

"I'm studying," Hermione said crossly as Cedric stood behind her trying to nibble on her neck.

Hermione was cross, tired and out of sorts for a number of reasons. At the start of the term, all of their professors had spent inordinate amounts of time lecturing on the importance of OWLs.

"What you must remember," little Professor Flitwick had told them squeakily, perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

Over and over the importance of OWLs had been stated and restated and suddenly "the future" became a much larger and scarier place and time than it had once been. When December had arrived, there had been more snow and an avalanche of homework for the fifth-years. Hermione turned down all of Cedric's offers to help her given that his seventh year workload was even worse than hers.

Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle which was not as easy a task as one might have supposed. "You try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," Ron had complained bitterly.

They also had to watch over first- and second-years spending their break-times inside because of the bitter cold. "They're cheeky little snot-rags, you know, we definitely weren't that rude when we were in first year," Ron had complained.

They also had to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard duels. "He's got dung for brains, that one," Ron had said furiously.

"Sounds like Ron isn't really enjoying his prefect's duties much," Cedric had commented and Hermione had merely pulled a face, largely in agreement with Ron's summary of their duties. She didn't have to say anything, Cedric had had his time as a prefect and was well-aware of the trials and tribulations involved.

The extra workload hadn't improved Hermione's temper, her current mood being clear evidence of that fact.

"Oh come on, Granger - you really know how to hold a grudge," Cedric teased her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she said coldly. Nonetheless, without meaning to do so, she moved her head slightly to give him better access and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her mouth. She kept her lips firmly closed and he laughed in exasperation.

"I always know when you're sooking, I don't even know why you try and pretend," Cedric said, giving up and going to slide into the seat across from her. He tapped his quill on the table and his long legs stretched out to tangle with hers.

"Keep your legs on your side of the table," Hermione said kicking him sharply. Cedric winced but didn't move his legs.

" _Ouch_ you're a violent one sometimes, Granger," he said disappprovingly. "Sure there's no troll blood mixed in there with the Muggle?" he joked. " _Ouch_!" he exclaimed when she kicked him again. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Stop interrupting me," she said irritably and Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"Fine if you want to be cranky but I don't see why you always have to pretend you're not cross at me when it's patently obvious that you are".

"You're delusional, I'm not the slightest bit cross. I'm simply busy and you should be studying as well for that matter!"

"So I was imagining our break up just then?" he demanded.

She looked at him witheringly. "We did not break up, what are you going on about?"

"Well I'd say that telling me I wasn't allowed to sit at the same table with you in the library 'ever ever again' pretty much constitutes a break up. You play fast and loose with my heart, Miss Granger," Cedric said wickedly. "Sirius' mum was right, you're an unprincipled hussy," he said, looking mournful. Hermione's lips twitched but she continued writing on her parchment, feigning the deepest of concentration.

Cedric continued, just a slight quiver of laughter in his voice. "You really have to learn to let go, Granger ... all that anger and resentment all bottled up inside you is just bound to cause you some kind of grievous internal injury... not to mention the tragic collateral damage inflicted on sweet, innocent, devastatingly wonderful Hufflepuff boyfriends," he said outrageously.

"Oh I don't think I know any of those," she said flatly, meeting his gaze and he pretended to have been stabbed by a knife.

"Ouch, the unkindest cut of all. And all because my Patronus is better than your Patronus," he said in an exaggeratedly mournful manner. Hermione looked outraged.

"You! You!" she spluttered incoherently. "You're so _full_ of it. It's not like we've even started learning properly in the DA meetings, I just asked you to show me and .... well ...! You've been practising the _Patronus_ Charm _far_ longer than I have and .... and ... oh _look_ what you've made me do," she said glaring down at her parchment which was now splattered with large blots of ink that she had unfurled in her ire.

Cedric reached out and lazily tapped the parchment with his wand. " _Evanesco_ ," he murmured carelessly making the blots disappear immediately. If it had been Neville, the parchment probably would have disappeared as well. "No need to cry over spilt ink, Granger," he told her and she groaned, laughing despite herself. Encouraged, he reached out his hands and took her hands in his, ignoring her vain efforts to pull them back.

"Come on Granger, smile for your Cedric," he teased her.

"No, go away," she told him, looking mulish.

Cedric released her hands immediately and began to gather his books together silently, putting them into his bag and Hermione stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm going away - just like you commanded," Cedric said calmly, his face devoid of expression. "I know when I'm not wanted!"

"I was just joking!" Hermione spluttered.

Cedric didn't reply and turned to leave. Within seconds, Hermione had leapt to her feet, run around to his side of the table in a flurry of robes and flyaway hair and hurled herself into his arms, making him grin. Given that the 'hurtle hug' had become something of a habit of hers, these days he usually only wavered on the spot instead of staggering back as he had done in the beginning.

"Changed your mind?" he asked mildly, putting his bag down and his arms went around her, pulling her close as her hair tickled his chin.

She mumbled something incoherent against the front of his robes. All he was able to discern were the words patronus, stupid and something that sounded like 'load of bollocks'. He laughed softly.

"These things take time, Granger. You can't always be the best on your first try!" he said kissing the top of her head and pulling her up high into his arms. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Despite her coltish frame, he supported her weight easily given that he was considerably taller and stronger than she was.

"I suggest you kiss me now and show me how sorry you truly are," he invited her and she kissed him lingeringly on the mouth. There was a purring sound from Hermione's pocket and she slid back down Cedric's body slowly, a smile curving her mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked her and she smiled, opening her pocket. The little Brazilian Rainbow he had given her during the vacation floated up, filling the air with exuberant colour as it made noises of happiness. It was always in her pocket and occasionally made noises of glee when they shared a particularly enthusiastic embrace.

"I'm sorry I kicked you," she said contritely, putting her arms around his waist and looking up at him smilingly.

"You're ruthless," he said kissing her nose. "You really should be nicer to me you know - we're approaching Christmas. Santa knows if you've been naughty or nice and all. He's making a list and checking it twice?" he teased her.

Hermione looked incredulous. "Do you think I'm a child to be frightened by that kind of threat. More to the point, Santa Claus doesn't even exist!" she declared frankly.

Cedric laughed. "That's the Muggle in you talking".

Hermione stared at him in shock.

Hermione stared. "You're trying to tell me that Santa Claus really exists?"

"Yes the Weasley twins have been setting booby traps for him every year they've had to spend Christmas here," he told her. "I fell into one of their Bottomless Buckets of Water one year when I was on Christmas Eve patrol".

"That doesn't surprise me. I wouldn't put it past them to leave him Ten Tonne Toffees with his biscuits and milk in an attempt to test their products," Hermione said darkly and Cedric laughed and his arms tightened around her again. She hugged him back, resting her cheek against his chest and sighing in contentment.

Hermione wasn't the only person who was busy. Cedric was concentrating on studying for his NEWTs, was captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and was also working with Harry on sessions with Dumbledore's Army. He frankly admitted despite Harry's protests that Harry knew more than he did.

"Oh come on Cedric, you know you're no slouch either," Harry had exclaimed when he had tried to persuade Cedric to assist him in teaching. "There's no way you could have got into the centre of the maze like you did without a pretty good knowledge of spells, jinxes and counterjinxes".

"I know a lot of theory and it's true that I used some of the spells last year but you've had heaps more practical and hands on experience. Still, I think it's a really good idea and I'm happy to help as much as I can," he had told Harry.

"Why the glum look?" Cedric asked, looking at Hermione's face.

"Harry still won't let us tell anyone about Umbridge's torture of him," Hermione said angrily.

Cedric nodded. He knew about the 'lines' that Umbridge was forcing Harry to write, which resulted in agonising scoring on his own flesh.

"You have to respect what he wants, Hermione," Cedric said seriously. "Besides, he probably feels a certain sense of satisfaction that we're continuing the DA meetings in contravention of her official directive," he said as she returned to her seat.

"I had a bad feeling from the time Umbridge gave us that speech on the first day - 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged' and 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'"

"We knew from before term started that it was likely that the Ministry was going to be interfering at Hogwarts," Cedric pointed out.

"I don't have to like it".

"Well I don't like it either".

Cedric sighed. Over Christmas, Hermione would be going skiing with her parents, something that greatly amused Ron, who had never heard of Muggles strapping narrow strips of wood on to their feet to slide down mountains.

Ron and Harry were going to The Burrow. Cedric would be returning home to see his parents.

"It's a pity ... I would have liked to have spent a Christmas with you, Granger. Last year you were too busy fighting with Weasley or dancing with Krum," Cedric said soberly.

"And there was Cho, don't forget?" Hermione reminded him, looking a little torn. She would also have liked to have spent Christmas with him. Feeling bad at having caused that unhappy expression on her face, he changed the topic.

"I hear from Angelina that you've had your hands full. I know that Fred and George have been testing out their Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles and Fainting Fancies on Gryffindor first years in the common room".

"I'm really furious - what if they made one of them really ill?"

Cedric cleared his throat. "From what I gather, they claim to have already tested them all on themselves .... the first years are merely a verification process ..."

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione said furiously.

"How exactly were you intending to make them stop - the Weasley twins are like a force of nature, wreaking devastation on everything in their path," he said smiling with great feeling. He was extremely glad that seventh years were not permitted to act as prefects, it being thought more important that they concentrate on their NEWTs.

Hermione glowered. "Well at first they made fun of me. Challenged me to put them in detention or write lines ...." Hermione eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to almost crackle with electricity.

Cedric winced. "What did you threaten?"

"I said I'd tell Mrs Weasley".

Cedric flinched and looked a little horrified despite himself. "Oh god, how did they handle that? I'll bet they didn't take kindly to that at all".

"I can't stop them eating the stupid things themselves, but they're not to give them to the first-years". She glared at Cedric. "I suppose you're going to side with them? Do you think my threat was way below the belt?"

Cedric found himself smiling. "Would you think I was weird if I said I find your ruthlessness kind of attractive?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sick".

"Who was the first person to realise why you had us sign that names list?" Cedric asked her looking amused, referring to the parchment they had all signed at the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army back in October at the slightly dodgy Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade.

Hermione looked a little guilty.

"I just felt that everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was there ... and that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. In signing we were agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to".

At the time, Cedric had noticed that Fred Weasley had reached out for the parchment and cheerfully written his signature, but at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

When they were alone he had said lifting her hand his cheek. "If there wasn't a jinx on that parchment, I'll eat my boot," he had said musingly.

Hermione looked defensive as she remembered and Cedric laughed, raising an eyebrow. "My complexion, like my heart rests in your hands. Like I said. Ruthless".

"Well we have to keep the sessions a secret, you know that," Hermione pointed out.

Cedric was well aware of Umbridge's appalling nature but rather than dwelling on the misfortunes that were troubling them this term, he decided to tease Hermione again.

"Yes, I mean if we had to stop the lessons, how would you ever master _Expelliarmus_ ".

"The Disarming Charm?" Hermione demanded in outrage. "That was the most basic of all!"

Hermione usually paired up with Cedric during the meetings if he wasn't assisting Harry in instructing or managing the twins whose primary aim in life was to play pranks. Both she and Cedric were very good and extremely evenly matched, Cedric having the slight edge given his age and experience. This, however was balanced out by the fact that he was occasionally somewhat unwilling to use jinxes on her.

"Basic it might be but you have to admit that your Disarming Charm is just plain rubbish," Cedric said provocatively even though it was nothing of the sort.

"No way! I got you loads more than you got me" Hermione argued. "You only got me once!"

"I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times -" Cedric countered.

"Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of my hand -"

In fact, both were excellent at the Disarming Charm as they were with the Impediment Jinx. Cedric had even assisted Parvati Patil in producing such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust.

"You're always teasing me," Hermione said fumingly. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" he asked her with his disarmingly tender smile. It had been a difficult term and the arrival of Umbridge had resulted in many trying incidents and setbacks. What also troubled Cedric was that despite his efforts, there was a look of anxiety and tension that frequently crossed Hermione's face when she thought he wasn't looking. It went beyond frustration with the things around her and reminded him far too much of her expression after her encounter with the Boggart. Sometimes he caught her staring at him, a look of fear in her eyes.

"You're trying to distract me," she said accusingly. Hermione was many things but she was not a fool.

"Not at all, you definitely need to work on your Impediment Jinx, I mean it didn't even _tickle_ last time!" Again, he was lying.

The process usually involved people being frozen for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

"Rubbish, you were positively _immobile_ last time. I could have draped tinsel over your head and you wouldn't have noticed!" Hermione said, a laugh escaping her,"And when I stunned you, that was spectacular - even Harry had to admit that!"

"I remember nothing of the sort. From what I recall, you stunned Neville instead of me," Cedric claimed outrageously and Hermione laughed again.

"You are just so full of it".

"I know," he said leaning across the table and kissing her on the lips. "I know you're the smartest girl in the school, why do you suppose I'm going out with you?" he teased her, his mouth curving with pleasure when her lips clung to his lingeringly.

He sat back down in his seat, still smiling at her. It had been Hermione who had devised the very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next DA meeting. All of the members carried look-alike galleons with numerals that changed to reflect the time and date of the next meeting.

"The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his," she had informed them.

A blank silence had greeted Hermione's words. She had looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted.

"Well - I thought it was a good idea," she had said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But… well, if you don't want to use them - "

"You can do a Protean Charm?," Terry Boot had demanded.

"Yes," Hermione had said.

"But that's… that's NEWT standard, that is," Terry had said weakly and everyone had looked accusingly at Cedric who had held up his hands and said.

"Don't look at me, she figured it out on her own," he had told them, a look of warm pride in his eyes.

"Oh," Hermione had said, trying to look modest. "Oh… well… yes, I suppose it is."

"I'm pleased you think I'm the smartest girl in the school," Hermione said, trying not to blush as Cedric continued to laugh at her with his eyes across the table even as admiration was still in his gaze.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. She wrenched her bag open. For a moment Cedric thought that she was about to put her books away, but instead she pulled out two misshapen woolly objects and placed them carefully on the table.

"What in the name of Merlin are those?" Cedric said, picking up one of the objects and staring at them in puzzlement.

"They're hats for house-elves," she told him briskly. "I made some over the summer - I'm a really slow knitter without magic but since I've been back at school I've been able to make lots more".

"You're leaving out hats for the house-elves ...." Cedric said slowly.

"Yes," said Hermione told him. "And I want you to leave some in the Hufflepuff commonroom as well - cover them up with bits of paper and the like ..."

"No Granger," Cedric said quietly.

"No?" Hermione demanded.

"You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats. You're setting them free when they might not want to be free", Cedric told her.

"What are you _saying_? Of _course_ they want to be free!" Hermione exclaimed immediately although her face was turning pink with indignation.

"Granger, they should at least see what they're picking up," he told her. "Not all house-elves are independent and self-sufficient like Harry's friend Dobby - some of them handle freedom badly like Winky. Some of them aren't ready for their freedom and it's almost cruel to cast them out into the world alone when they're not prepared".

"I don't _believe_ you ..!" she said furiously. "You promised me you'd help! You're the _secretary_ of the society you know!" she said furiously, glaring at the badge he wore pinned prominently to the front of his robes despite the endless ribbing of his friends and the other students.

"Granger, I'm wild about you. You know I worship the ground on which you walk but that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with everything you say and do. I understand what you're doing about the house-elves and I'm happy to help you but you should talk to them. It begins with education and understanding. If they're not mentally prepared and willing, you're simply throwing them into another kind of slavery - they could be exploited by the unscrupulous. They're almost helpless you know".

Steady grey eyes met furious brown eyes. When he tried to take her hand in his she pulled it back.

"I thought you of all people would understand".

"Hermione you know you're being unfair," he told her coolly. "Have you thought about what it would be like for them? The shock might kill them - you should at least talk to them first .... You have to think about the consequences. It's not a good deed if it results in pain and suffering for them you know," Cedric said bluntly. Hermione looked as if she wanted to retort but then she sighed.

"Sod off," she mumbled. "I really hate it when you're right," she told him irritably and he smiled.

"Lucky I'm from Hufflepuff the Lovable House," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You've yet to show me proof for that ridiculously outrageous statement," she told him and he grinned.

"What are you buying for Harry and Ron? You were all foam at the mouthy yesterday," he said.

"Homework planners," Hermione said absently, pulling them out of her bag and sliding them across the table at him. "I'm really getting tired of them always leaving things until the last minute".

Cedric picked one up and looked at it. It was a book that resembled a diary except that every time he opened a page it said aloud things like: _'Do it today or later you'll pay!_ '

"Ummm, lovely," he said unconvincingly. He flicked through the pages. " _'Time my boy is running out, study now you lazy lout!'_ "

Ron and Harry walked in, sliding into chairs near Cedric and he hastily hid their presents under his books.

"Ron, Harry" Cedric said politely as the two greeted him.

"You two are really weird you know, I don't know anyone else who has 'dates' in the library," Ron remarked. Before Hermione could retort angrily, Cedric intervened.

"We find the books soothing and oddly romantic," Cedric said jokingly. "Until you've snogged someone in the library you just haven't lived," he said with a straight face. The fact that he didn't flinch when Hermione kicked him this time was rather admirable.

"Right," Ron said looking sceptical.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nice going, Ron" Harry said, looking annoyed. Ron looked sheepish.

Cedric glanced down at the parchments they were holding and looked amused.

"I think what Ron's trying to say is that he'd very much like you to help him out with Professor Sinistra's requirement that your class write a long and difficult essay about ....." He took a closer look. "...Jupiter's many moons....." Cedric translated.

Hermione looked exasperated and glanced down at Ron's parchment briefly. "Again! Leaving things until the last minute!!!" she exclaimed. She frowned at the parchment. "Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," she said, pointing at a line in his Astronomy essay, "and it's Io that's got the volcanoes."

"Thanks," snarled Ron, scratching out the offending sentences.

"Oh, give them here," Hermione said irritably and Cedric smothered a smile. He'd seen this happen on numerous occasions. Sometimes even he was drawn into it himself. He'd almost lost count of the number of times he'd helped Hermione to correct their homework.

"Really?" Harry demanded eagerly.

"Give them to me, I'll look through them and correct them," she said.

"Are you serious? Ah, Hermione, you're a life-saver," said Ron, "what can I -?"

"What you can say is, 'We promise we'll never leave our homework this late again,'" she said, holding out both hands for their essays, exchanging a speaking glance with Cedric.

"Thanks a million, Hermione," said Harry weakly, passing over his essay and sinking back into his chair, rubbing his eyes.

The only sound was that of Hermione's quill scratching out sentences here and there on their essays and the ruffle of pages as she checked various facts in the reference books strewn across the table.

"You look awful, Harry," Cedric said sympathetically, his eyes going to the scarring on Harry's hand.

Harry grimaced. "What can I say that hasn't been said already? Umbridge is a sadistic monster ...."

"I agree with Hermione that you should tell Dumbledore," Ron told Harry, shaking his head.

"Dumbledore's as powerless as we are right now," Cedric pointed out. "The Ministry has seized power. Presumably, Harry doesn't want to make things worse by forcing a confrontation".

"Cedric's got the right of it," Harry said wearily. "There's no point right now ...."

"OK, write that down," Hermione said to Ron, pushing his essay and a sheet covered in her own writing back to Ron, "then add this conclusion I've written for you."

"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," said Ron weakly, "and if I'm ever rude to you again -"

"- I'll know you're back to normal," said Hermione. "Harry, yours is OK except for this bit at the end, I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra, Europa's covered in ice, not mice".

Cedric choked with laughter and Harry grinned. He'd grown accustomed to Cedric's regular presence in their group. Quiet and very intelligent, Cedric was probably the most practical and level-headed of them all. Harry didn't know whether it was the Hufflepuff in him or his age, but he was the only one capable of meeting Hermione head on when she was in one of her fits of outrage. Somehow, a few calm, faintly amused words from Cedric had more effect than hours of spluttering protestation from either of Ron or Harry.

It was an interesting shift in dynamic. Hermione had always been the bossy one in the group, the most assertive and intelligent. Having Cedric around meant that Hermione frequently had someone to discuss her crazy notions with prior to inflicting them on Ron and Harry. She also didn't show-off quite as much as she did previously, but that might have been because Cedric frequently already knew what she was talking about.

A little later, Cedric and Hermione were walking down the corridors together. They weren't romantically walking hand in hand. It was hard to walk hand in hand with Hermione when she was usually carrying a load of books. The fact that Cedric was frequently helping her to carry a large number of the books made it even more difficult it to link hands.

"Your stop I believe," he said pausing outside Charms.

"And what do you think that is?" Hermione asked, looking at the little sprig of mistletoe that Cedric was holding in his hand. She giggled when he held it above their heads and lowered his head to kiss her lingeringly.

"Have you been carrying that around all day?" she asked him.

"It's possible," he said with a grin, kissing her again before handing her her books.

"Cedric ..." she said gravely.

"Hermione...." he said, copying her grave tone even though his eyes danced.

"You're not having me on right? There really _is_ a Santa Claus?"

Cedric looked startled at the question and then smiled. "Yes there is, Granger," he told her then walked off to his own classes after pinching her chin lightly.

Hermione watched him leave, frowning a little.

"Stop scowling, you'll get wrinkles," he said without even bothering to turn around.

Hermione smiled and went into the classroom.


	5. Wishes at Christmas, Part 2

"Harry - did _you_ know that Santa Claus really exists?" Hermione asked abruptly as the three of them were in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron looked stunned. "You didn't know?"

"Yeah I knew," Harry said. "The twins put a trap door in the living room near the tree last time I was there for Christmas - they thought they'd catch him red-handed".

"No luck?" Hermione asked.

"No way," Ron told her. "Santa Claus is a powerful wizard, even George and Fred wouldn't be able to capture him".

"What did they want him for?"

"Just thought it'd be a lark I suppose .... plus he'd probably have lots of cool stuff in his sled," Ron said with a grin.

"Hey Hermione, there's a cute guy lurking for you outside on the stairs," Katie Bell called out teasingly to Hermione as she walked into the common room. "If you don't want him, can I have him?"

Fred Weasley looked disgusted. "Why you'd want to go out with anyone from Hufflepuff is totally beyond me," he declared. "Errr not that Diggory's not a top bloke," he said hastily when Hermione shot him a dirty look and then he exclaimed in pain as Angelina elbowed him sharply in the ribs as she walked past. The two Gryffindor girls grinned, and shot Hermione frankly envious looks as she thanked them.

She gathered up her things and excused herself. The segregation of the Houses occasionally made meeting up with Cedric difficult. Although Hufflepuff and Gryffindor frequently had classes together, given that Cedric was in his final year and she was only in her fifth year, they of course didn't share any classes. Both were also expected to spend a certain amount of time in their respective common rooms and Cedric also had Quidditch practice.

Despite her earlier declarations that she wouldn't, she did occasionally attend his practice sessions, sitting in the stands to give him moral support and ignoring the groups of silly giggling girls who cooed and called out his name. More often than not though, she had her nose buried in a book so would frequently miss a certain move that had the other girls in the stands sighing. On occasion, she'd glance up from her book and find him hovering before her on his broom, grinning broadly.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to noticing I was here," he'd tease her.

For meals, they also sat at their respective House tables although both usually arranged to sit in seats from which they could see the other so that glances could be exchanged frequently.

Even Ron had become so accustomed to their smiles and lingering looks that he had largely given up making choking and gagging noises every time he caught sight of an exchange. Sometimes he made an obligatory choking sound followed by a: "Give it a rest", but mostly he just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

The others girls were wildly jealous of the relationship and thought it extremely romantic. If Cedric ever heard the mutterings that they couldn't see what on earth was so fascinating about the bookish and bossy Hermione Granger, he never let on. Sometimes, Hermione heard the unfavourable comparisons with Cho but although now and then it hurt a little, when she saw the expression in Cedric's grey eyes when he smiled and called her Granger, she found she didn't care.

Besides, Cho regularly attended the DA meetings with her friend Marietta and as far as Hermione could tell, her attention was largely focused on Harry - much to Harry's secret delight and embarrassment. The friendship between Cedric and Cho was warm and friendly but neither appeared to still harbour anything in the way of fonder feelings.

From time to time, Hermione would glance over towards Cedric as he was laughing and talking with his friends. It was a like a sixth sense, he appeared to always know when she was watching him and would glance up. Their eyes would meet and he would give her the smile that was hers alone. Similarly, Hermione would often look up abruptly and find a pair of steady grey eyes smiling watchfully into hers as she was talking and laughing with her peers. It was nice to have someone around to have that shared appreciation of a particularly ridiculous or interesting comment. Words could go unspoken, volumes being conveyed in a glance and flicker of a secret smile.

Towards the end of a meal, if Cedric finished eating first, he would frequently slide into the seat next to hers at the Gryffindor table much to the professed outraged of the Weasley twins who appeared to maintain great delight in House segregation. There were no public displays of affection given that earlier in the term when Cedric had put his arm around Hermione while sitting next to her at dessert, Snape had hit them both on the head with a book.

"Cripes, I think I've dislocated my brain," Cedric had muttered, rubbing his head and reached out to rub Hermione's head as well.

"Can't damage something that's not there." Harry had joked and they had all laughed.

Harry and Ron had grown so accustomed to Cedric joining them that they almost forgot that he belonged to a different House. Segregation posed challenges but with the exception of the Weasley twins, Hermione and Cedric were probably the two most resourceful pupils at Hogwarts. They would meet at the Owlery, at the gate for excursions to Hogsmeade and a variety of other rendezvous points. For obvious reasons though, the library always remained their favourite meeting place. There were too many good memories associated with its dark and dusty aisles. Cedric always joked that if he ever became famous, he would purchase a section of the library in honour of the fact that it had been the place where their romance had grown and flourished.

"And what would you call it? The _Cedric and Hermione Aisle of Romance_?" Hermione had asked.

"I think there needs to be a reference in there somewhere to the Lifespan of Flobberworms," Cedric had said gravely.

As Hermione climbed out through the portrait, she smiled as she saw Cedric waiting outside on the stairs, hands in pockets and leaning casually against the wall. He straightened and smiled happily when he saw her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she called out and catapulted herself into his arms.

"Oh bloody hell, you're lucky I was expecting that or we could have ended up at the bottom of the stairs," Cedric said, lowering his head to kiss her with a laugh as he didn't budge despite the force of her hurtle. The portrait of the fat lady started to cackle loudly in enjoyment.

"Oooooooh young love ..... nice to see ...!" she exclaimed, poking her head outside the frame to get a better look. "You know he seems to get better-looking every time I see him," she commented, peering sharply at Cedric's face. "You sure you couldn't do better than her? Look at the hair on her! And she's an outspoken and mouthy little thing," the fat lady said shaking her head disapprovingly.

Cedric held Hermione close, placing a tender kiss on her left eyebrow. "I don't think it's possible to do better than Hermione," he said warmly, linking his fingers with hers as they walked down the long staircase together.

Pulling their coats tighter around themselves, they went for a brief stroll along the frozen lake, as usual talking about everything and nothing. After they returned to the school, they queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village.

They then set off at a brisk pace down the wide drive to the gates, walking into Hogsmeade. The High Street was full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and messing about together on the pavements. In Hogsmeade they lingered over their Butterbeer, arguing in a very lively fashion over the meaning of certain obscure texts and Hermione snooped through Cedric's homework because she always liked to see how much of the seventh year problems she could solve.

After a while, the conversation moved to the matter of Quidditch. As the Quidditch Cup had not been held for some time, there had been much interest and excitement surrounding the competition. The first Quidditch match of the season had been Gryffindor versus Slytherin and the entire school, students and teachers alike had been drawn in to the fuss with rivalry taking on a new level of ferocity.

Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had taken a lively interest in the outcome, for they, of course, were to play both teams over the coming year.

"Quidditch," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Given that you're going out with the captain of the Hufflepuff team, you could at least _pretend_ to show an interest," Cedric said fondly as he made her napkin levitate.

"Why should I show an interest in a game which leads to such appallingly neanderthal behaviour. You saw for yourself that the Slytherin players were going so far as to _hex_ Gryffindor players", Hermione said mournfully.

Cedric nodded. "I know. Don't forget that I was one of the 15 eyewitnesses who saw Miles Bletchley hit Alicia Spinnet from behind with a jinx while she was studying in the library," he told her. "Not that our account made any difference - Snape didn't believe us".

"That was the eyebrow thing?"

"They were so thick and long they covered her eyes and mouth," Cedric told her. "And Malfoy really is a git - that whole 'Weasley is King' thing was such bad sportsmanship, Montague is a bad captain to allow that kind of behaviour to go on," Cedric said disapprovingly.

"The fight that broke out afterwards ..." Hermione said grimacing.

Cedric shook his head. "I don't blame them, Harry told me what Malfoy said about Mrs Weasley".

"But it gave Umbridge an excuse to ban Harry and the twins....." Hermione pointed out and Cedric sighed. Neither of them wanted to talk about Umbridge. She already haunted too many of their hours.

Accordingly, they talked of other things. Like all fifth years, Hermione was required to undergo career guidance counselling.

"Come to think of it, what are _you_ going to do?" Hermione asked Cedric. She knew that he didn't want to go into Healing or Muggle Relations but he had never told her exactly what it was he planned.

Cedric grimaced. "The all important question ..."

"Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad," Hermione quoted mechanically from a pamphlet she had read. "They also want Arithmancy ...."

"I don't much fancy banking," Cedric told her gravely. "I don't want to be too far away from you either," he said frankly. "I thought perhaps I could train security trolls. Do you think I have aptitude?" he teased her.

She pulled a face.

"Oliver said he could get a me a spot with Puddlemere United," Cedric told her. "Actually Granger ... I was thinking about taking Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt up on their offer. Joining the fight against You-Know-Who."

"Become an Auror and work at the Ministry of Magic you mean?" she demanded in a fierce whisper.

"Yeah. Join the Order of the Phoenix and then like Mr Shacklebolt work undercover at the Ministry... or even undercover as a Muggle ..." Cedric said quietly. "I've learned so much from you .... and your parents ... I really think that I could ..."

Hermione's eyes were wide. " _No!_ That's _really_ dangerous Cedric ...." she protested.

"These are dangerous times, Hermione. I can't stay out of the fight just because it's dangerous ...." he told her. " _You_ know that. Besides, the threat is everywhere - it's not like it can be avoided by going into Curse-Breaking!"

"It doesn't mean you have to go and face it head-on like a stupid, idiot boy trying to be a hero!" she told him angrily. Hermione turned very white and she looked down at her coffee but didn't say a word. Her lips were pressed tight together as if she was trying to stop herself from saying anything further.

Cedric changed the subject and tried to distract her with stories of the Weasley twins and the time they had tricked him into a eating a Puking Pastille by dropping it into his food at dinner. Hermione wasn't even pretending to listen.

"Cedric I intend to wait up on Christmas Eve and try to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus," she told him abruptly as he was re-enacting with satisfaction the act of puking onto Snape's robes as he had walked past.

Cedric looked at her questioningly. "Do you want to ask him for a present? Tell me what you want? I'm more of a sure bet than Santa Claus," he joked.

Hermione shook her head. "I believed in Santa when I was a little girl. Most Muggle children do. When I grew older I found out he didn't exist..... that he was just a fairy tale ... to comfort children. Somehow ... I just want to ...."

Cedric smiled and took her hands in his bracingly. "I understand. But Santa Claus has powerful magic. I'm not sure it's possible for us to see him if he doesn't wish to be seen ....."

"The year has been so bleak .... so much bad news and darkness ...."

Cedric stroked her face. "I tell you what, you let me know exactly where you'll be Christmas Eve and I'll Apparate to where you are .... we'll keep watch. Our own Christmas Eve vigil - but I don't want you to feel disappointed if you don't get to see him, all right?"

A brilliant smile broke over Hermione's face and she nodded.

"Is your Apparating that good though? I mean .... you don't want to Splinch yourself," she said uncertainly and Cedric looked genuinely insulted, his grey eyes flashing.

"Give me _some_ credit, Granger. I've never Splinched myself yet!"

They walked outside and Cedric had his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close to him as if he could thus keep her warm.

"So ... what will _I_ get as a Christmas present if I help you to fulfil your Christmas wish?" he asked her, slanting a wicked smile in her direction.

Hermione found herself blushing slightly as he pulled her into a deserted doorway and they kissed hungrily for several moments, urgent, open-mouthed kisses that left them both breathless and shaking. His lean hard body was pressing her against the wall and her arms were pulling him closer, craving a closer intimacy.

"What _are_ you suggesting, Mr Diggory?" she whispered, sliding her hand naughtily beneath his shirt to touch his skin, laughing when his eyes darkened in arousal.

"Sometimes I regret not having taken advantage of you when you crept into my bed that night at Grimmauld Place," he whispered, his lips running down her neck. They kissed again, tongues tangling and duelling, his hand sliding beneath her robes to touch her back, his hand moving across her hot skin, tantalising and touching in a way only he knew how to do. She groaned deep in her throat and pulled him even closer.

"It wouldn't have been taking advantage of me," she said huskily, her eyes very dark and he smiled and rested his brow against hers.

"Ah Hermione ..... we really can't..... you're so _bloody_ young ..." There was a faintly strained note in his voice.

Her eyes kindled a little and he smiled, kissing her brow. "Don't get shirty at me. I just don't want us to do anything that you might regret later," he told her.

"It's you Cedric ... how _could_ I ever regret anything?" she demanded fiercely.

He gave a shaky laugh. "Hermione ... you know I love you, don't you?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You idiot, of course I know," she told him in a very snotty voice and he laughed.

"And?" he questioned her.

"Well of course I love you, too. You _really_ are an idiot. I would have thought it was so beyond obvious. Perhaps you're not as smart as I thought," she told him, kissing him again and he smiled.

"I think the cold is affecting my brain," he told her. "Despite the fact that that was the most unromantic declaration I've ever heard in my life, bordering on rude in fact, - I found it incredibly and almost intoxicatingly romantic," he told her, kissing her nose.

His eyes darkened in concern at the change in expression on her face.

"I can't forget Cedric. I came so close to losing you .... I still have nightmares ..." she told him and a look of pain crossed his face.

"Hermione .... we've talked about this ...don't torture yourself... You have to put it behind you. I'm here..."

"I can't help it," she told him.

He saw the way she looked at him, the look of worry that crossed her face sometimes, the wondering look as if he was really there. It didn't matter how often he held her, how often he kissed her, laughed with her, studied with her in the library - he would look up and that haunted look was in her eyes again.

"There are no guarantees in this life," he said linking fingers with her. "I can't promise you anything but I swear that as long as I still have breath in this body I'll be with you. I'm always going to love you - I already know this." he told her. "Who else knows all the ticklish points on that delectable body of yours?"

"You only _think_ you know them all," she told him, moving closer to him and hugging him tight. "So you're swearing to be true? What about all the girls that ogle you?" she asked him with a sly smile and he rolled his eyes.

"You're delusional. I only have eyes for you .... there's no one else for me but you, Hermione Granger .... why do you suppose I still put up with you writing regularly to Krum?"

"He says hi by the way .... " Hermione told him with an impish smile.

"If he sets foot back here I'll challenge him to a duel," Cedric teased her. "The nerve of him. Just because he's an international Quidditch player with an accent he keeps trying to romance my girl ..."

"There's no need for duels. As you said - I'm your girl. I'm yours and you know it .... completely and _utterly_ yours," she said, her voice shaking as his fingers tightened around hers.

"Come on, let's get you out of this cold," he said, pulling her coat higher around her, and smiling down at her as they walked back to the school.

****

"What's happened?" Hermione asked frantically. "Last night ...?" She demanded urgently of Cedric. "Harry and the Weasleys vanished in the middle of the night ... Umbridge is almost beside herself with rage ... and .... "

Cedric pulled her aside and spoke in a low voice. "Come with me. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to us. Last night Harry dreamt that Mr Weasley had been attacked by a snake - but it wasn't a dream, somehow it was _real_. He's gone with the Weasleys back to Sirius' house and then they're going to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to visit Mr Weasley - he's still alive but in a serious condition."

"How did they go back so quickly? Floo Powder isn't safe at the moment - the whole Network's being monitored".

"Dumbledore arranged for a Portkey".

"I have to go, too, then," Hermione said urgently and Cedric smiled.

"I knew you'd say that. I already spoke to your parents this morning and said you'd probably want to spend Chrismas at Hogwarts because of studying for exams ....they were a bit disappointed of course but then they told me that you've never liked skiing anyway! What was that with that rubbish you told me and Ron about skiing being really, really good?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just said that because he kept laughing at me so much. Don't tell him the truth, whatever you do. Thanks for sorting that out for me ...... now I just have to figure out how to get to Sirius' house".

"I've arranged that, too. We have to wait for term to end officially before we can leave but we're taking the Knight Bus tomorrow and will get there tomorrow evening".

" _We_? But you're supposed to go home tomorrow to be with your parents over Christmas, remember?"

"I'm not letting you go on the Knight Bus on your own, especially at this time," he told her, shaking his head. "I'll see you back to Sirius' house and then Apparate back to be with mum and dad a few days .... I'll come back Christmas Eve ... we have a date after all - or had you forgotten your wacky plan to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus?" Cedric asked her with a faint smile.

The two of them then went to speak with Professor Dumbledore.

****

"Rug up, Granger," Cedric said, reaching down to button up Hermione's coat and pull her knitted hat lower down about her ears. They were standing at the gates of Hogwarts, the cold fog enshrouding them, snow swirling around them. Hermione smiled through the snow, reaching up to help Cedric wrap the scarf more securely around his neck and pull his own hat down over his dark hair.

"Watch your eyes," he warned her before flinging out his right arm.

There was a deafening BANG and Hermione held up her hands to shield her eyes against a sudden blinding light.

A gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt before them. They belonged to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windscreen spelled The Knight Bus.

The conductor, a young man in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly. He had large, protruding ears and a large number of pimples.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor today!"

Cedric smiled at the expression of dazed wonder on Hermione's face as she stared at the bus. "Come on, you're turning into an icicle," he said as he helped her step up onto the bus as she was saying: "I've always wanted to ride on the Knight Bus".

"I know," Cedric told her simply.

The bus was stuffed full of an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped in a very higgledy piggledy fashion around windows. Some had appeared to have fallen over when the bus had stopped abruptly at Hogwarts and a few witches and wizards were still getting up to their feet, looking extremely grumpy. One elderly wizard had ended up in the lap of a less than happy plump witch whose chocolate cream pie was now on both their faces.

Cedric looked around for empty chairs while Hermione was surveying the bus with undisguised fascination.

They walked up to the very top deck where there were two large unoccupied chairs at the back. As Cedric handed Stan twenty two Sickles, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled, weaving on and off the path, then, with another violent BANG, they were all flung backwards with a very violent motion.

Hermione's chair toppled over and she was flung off with a faint yelp. Cedric who had narrowly avoided falling by seizing a candle bracket, reached out and caught her before she hit the ground, pulling her laughingly onto his lap.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed as another jolt flung her even closer to him. "Oh sorry," she said as her head bumped his chin.

"No problem, I didn't need my jawbone anyway," Cedric told her.

She looked out of the window. They were now speeding down what appeared to be a motorway. They watched as a number of grumbling wizards and witches struggled their way up from the floor again, complaining bitterly about the poor driving. One small witch in dark green shook a fist at the driver and picked up her spilled frogspawn all the while muttering under her breath about drivers who weren't fit to drive a even a lawn mower.

Stan handed over their tickets, glancing at them curiously. The dark hair young Hufflepuff student met his gaze squarely. The Knight Bus swayed alarmingly, overtaking a line of cars on the inside. Cedric laughed when Hermione covered her eyes with her hands. His arms tightened around her and he rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately, breathing deeply. She smelt of soap and vanilla and a scent that was distinctly Hermione.

"You know, she's got her own seat," Stan pointed out. "Your eleven Sickles pays for a separate seat". Hermione made no move to get up and Cedric made no move to release her.

"We're fine thanks," Cedric told him politely.

 _BANG!_

Chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the motorway to a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. Hedgerows on either side of the road were leaping out of their way. They moved to a main street in the middle of a busy town, then to a lane surrounded by tall hills, then to a windswept road between high-rise flats, each time with a loud BANG.

After each bang, there was a violent jolt and Cedric and Hermione laughed. Hermione buried her face against Cedric's chest, snuggling close and he held her close, smoothing her tangled hair with his hand as he surveyed the road with interest. He winced at each stop as he saw the other passengers flying off their seats, either onto the floor or into the laps of one another. In particular there was an unfortunate owl which was being tossed from the back to the front of the bus like a bouncing rubber ball, a cloud of feathers rising in a white cloud each time it hit the wall of the bus.

"Listen, it's Grimmauld Place the stop after this," said Stan brightly, swaying towards them.

"Almost a shame really," Hermione said with a smile up at Cedric who laughed. He wanted to kiss her but the jolting would have resulted in them banging lips together painfully so he contented himself with just stroking her cheek and tightening his arms around her until she squeaked with laughing protest.

"Agreed although I'm in fear that that poor owl's going to end up being splatted on one of us before too much longer. The poor thing's almost bald now".

"I thought you were enjoying the opportunity to grope me with impunity," she commented archly.

" _Grope_?" he demanded in outrage. "I'll have you know that was a mindblowingly erotic caress," he countered. He grinned. "All right, it might have been a bit more on the groping side but you've got to admit it's a bit hard to do the finesse thing with all this bumpiness".

"It was a mindblowingly erotic grope," she told him consolingly, patting his cheek affectionately and he laughed.

A few minutes later, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small house. A lamp post gave a howl of startled fright and leapt out of the way to avoid a collision. They could hear Stan ushering passengers off the bus. The bus moved on again, gathering speed, until -

BANG.

They were rolling through a snowy street. Hermione peeked and caught a glimpse of the houses and streets. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt at Grimmauld Place and they got to their feet, both with slightly wobbley legs but still laughing.

Cedric jumped down from the bus first, reaching up to put his hands around Hermione's waist to swing her down easily from the bus while Stan watched on with interest.

"Bye!" he said and with a BANG the bus disappeared.

"Still in one piece?" Cedric asked her.

"Yes, but now I know why you told me not to eat too much at breakfast," she told him with a smile. There was snow in her hair and her face was pink with cold. He couldn't resist and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were icy cold but their mouths were hot and for a few brief moments, both felt incredibly warm despite the snow falling around them. Gloved hands linked, they walked up to the door after summoning the appearance of the house.

When Cedric rang the doorbell, they could hear Mrs. Black screaming and they exchanged speaking glances.

"Harry will be so happy to see you two again," Mrs Weasley said warmly as she invited them in. "He's been acting so strangely" As soon as Cedric and Hermione had ascertained that Mr Weasley was in a stable condition, Hermione spoke briefly with Mrs Weasley and Ron and Ginny filled Cedric in on what had been happening. It appeared that Harry's state of mind had been quite bad since returning from the hospital.

"He's gone all weird and moody," Ron said gloomily. "Weirder and moodier than usual," he amended.

"See you up in Harry's room in a sec, all right? Looks like we're going to need to ambush him," Cedric remarked before going with Hermione to track down Harry.

Hermione pounded loudly on the door of the drawing room where Harry had exiled himself. "We know you're in there," she said irritably. "Will you please come out? We want to talk to you." Cedric grinned. That bossy note in Hermione's voice never caused to cause him amusement even at tense times such as this.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry demanded, pulling open the door. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad and you Cedric aren't you supposed to be with your mum and dad?"

They made their explanations. "Let's go to your room, Harry. Ron's mum has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches."

Harry scowlingly followed them back to the second floor. When he entered the bedroom, he looked rather surprised to see both Ron and Ginny waiting for them, sitting on Ron's bed.

Hermione went to sit at down next to Ginny, Cedric sat next to Ron and Harry. Everyone looked at Harry silently.

"So. How're you feeling?" Hermione asked directly.

"Fine," said Harry stiffly.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry," she said impatiently. "Ron and Ginny told us that you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St Mungo's."

"They do, do they?" said Harry, glaring at Ron, Ginny and Cedric. Ron looked down at his feet but Cedric and Ginny seemed quite unabashed.

"Well, you have!" Ginny said. "And you won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" said Harry angrily.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching and Cedric kept his smile hidden. He didn't want to interfere here, it was for Hermione to handle because she knew Harry best.

"Very funny," snapped Harry, turning away.

"Oh, stop feeling all troubled and misunderstood," said Hermione sharply. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears -"

"Yeah?" growled Harry, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched the snow now falling thickly outside. "All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it."

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry," said Ginny, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back -"

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," said Harry, who was feeling more and more nettled.

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry remained quite still as the impact of these words hit him. Then he wheeled round.

"I forgot," he said.

"Lucky you," said Ginny coolly.

"I'm sorry" Harry said, and he meant it. "So… so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

Harry racked his brains. "No," he said.

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," said Ginny simply. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

Harry hardly dared believe her, yet his heart was lightening almost in spite of himself. "That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though —"

"Harry you've had these dreams before," Hermione said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."

"This was different," said Harry, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake… what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London —?"

"One day," said Hermione, sounding thoroughly exasperated, "you'll read Hogwarts: A History , and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry."

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Harry said accusingly.

"I think you should give Ron more credit than that, Harry," Cedric pointed out. "There's no point lying to you to make you feel better."

Harry whirled on him. "Oh shut up Cedric. I'm not really in the mood for your whole calm voice of reason routine here. We both know you couldn't give a toss, you're just here because you're stuck on Hermione!"

There was a dead silence.

Ron and Ginny gaped at him in horror.

"How _dare_ you, Harry?" Hermione demanded furiously and subsided into silence when Cedric's voice cut across hers coolly.

"No Hermione, let him finish. Harry needs to talk".

"No, I think Harry's quite finished blathering on like an idiot ..." Harry said ruefully, a look of apology in his green eyes. He knew what he'd said was unfair. He considered Cedric a friend. Even if Cedric hadn't been going out with Hermione, Harry had learned to respect and like the young Hufflepuff student during the Tournament. He also knew that although the young man probably never told Hermione about it, Harry wasn't the only one who had horrific nightmares of the night in the graveyard and the confrontation with Voldemort.

"Well we all need to get in touch with our inner spoiled brat now and then," Cedric told him. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Sorry might be a good start," Hermione muttered before Ron shushed her.

"Spoiled brats don't apologise," Harry said with a grin at Cedric. "Sorry ... I don't know what got into me..... can I blame Voldemort?" he asked.

"Afraid not, Harry - we've just established that he didn't possess you, but look if it makes you feel any better," Cedric told him and everyone laughed, relaxing and looking visibly comforted.

Harry started pacing up and down the room again, thinking. Everyone else watched him closely. He took a sandwich from the plate on the bed and crammed it hungrily into his mouth.

"Good grief, what is that?" Cedric demanded.

"It's Sirius," Ron told him. "Singing _'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs'_ \- it's his favourite carol".

"But he only knows the chorus," Ginny told them. "He's been so happy to everyone here - especially Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

Cedric stayed for a short time, helping to put up Christmas decorations. Both he and Hermione were stunned by the change in Sirius. Neither could remember Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols, apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas.

"Well, I'm off,," Cedric announced, thanking Sirius warmly for his hospitality. He had joined Sirius in a tuneful rendition of "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs", their voices managing to drown out the howling of Mrs Black when she heard them singing. They had also evaded the jug of water that Kreacher 'accidentally' threw at them. When he had performed a duet with Ginny in which they sang "Carol of the Broomsticks", there hadn't been a dry eye in the house. Even Kreacher had been crying, albeit with fury.

Cedric said goodbye to Mrs Weasley, asking her to pass on his regards to Mr Weasley and promised to return to visit him shortly after Christmas.

"Give my regards to your mum and dad," Mrs Weasley said, kissing him warmly. Sirius had shaken his hand, slapping him on the shoulder, still filled with the Christmas spirit.

He had shaken hands with Ron and the twins, hugged Ginny goodbye, spoken briefly to Harry and then Hermione had walked with him to the entrance hall where she had bid him farewell alone.

"Safe trip," she told him, standing and looking up at him with her dark, dark eyes.

"I'll be back before you can even miss me," he told her, lowering his head to kiss her.

"I'm already missing you," she told him frankly.

"Ah there's the rub," he said with a sigh. "Me, too. Missing you that is, not me," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

Both of them automatically moved sideways when they saw Kreacher appearing, carrying an object which was no doubt designed to kill or at least cause a mild maiming. "Kreacher - d'you mind walking that way? I don't fancy having you accidentally falling on my foot with that one," Cedric told him coolly.

"Filthy disgusting display. Hugging the Mudblood in plain sight of my poor mistress. Oh such shame," he hissed before leaving the hall, his mumbles echoing after him.

"Look after yourself, Granger - keep away from mistletoe until I get back," Cedric told her, kissed her, took a step backwards away from her and Disapparated.

****

There were tears in Hermione's eyes as she stared at the presents under the tree.

"Hermione .. I warned you," Cedric told her, holding her hand comfortingly in his as she stared at the presents in disbelief.

"He's been and gone ...." Hermione protested in disbelief. "How is it possible? We were here waiting the whole time ...."

Cedric had returned earlier that evening and marvelled at the change in the house. Sirius's delight at having the house full again, and especially at having Harry back, had apparently been infectious. No longer their sullen host of the summer had been determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, if not more than they would have done at Hogwarts, and he had worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time they all went to bed on Christmas Eve the house was barely recognisable.

The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view, and even the stuffed elf-heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.

Hermione had crept out of her bed after Ginny had fallen asleep and had been sitting on the stairs waiting for Cedric to appear as promised. When he had Apparated in the darkness, she had smiled, holding out her rainbow to illuminate the darkness for him.

"I thought about appearing in your room but given that you share a room with Ginny that seemed a little unwise," he had said.

"Hermione, I told you, Santa Claus has powerful magic......" he frowned, reaching down and picking up a small card that had Hermione's name written on it.

>  _Dear Hermione_
> 
>  _I am flattered that you wanted to see me so much. I must confess that I was rather relieved that you weren't the twins. I had thought that they couldn't top last year's stink bomb grenades but this year, I almost did trip the trip wire that they placed around the tree. No question there as to _their_ naughtiness, I fear. This was almost as ingenius as the catapult from the previous year._
> 
> In any case, I am aware of the wish you seek, Hermione. Although a poor substitute, perhaps the words of an old but not necessarily wise man will be of some comfort to you. The promises that you make to each other, the love you have for each other and the manner in which you look out for one another is more of an assurance than any wish I could grant you could ever be.
> 
> I understand your fears. A shadow and a darkness threatens us all with evil's rise, but as always you know that the answers and the strength to fight the lie within yourself and your friends.
> 
> I regret that I was not able to meet with you in person, but you know - one must maintain one's appearance of mystery.
> 
> With warmest regards. Merry Christmas to you both.
> 
> Santa Claus

  
"I didn't know you wanted to ask something of him ..." Cedric said softly. "I thought you said you just wanted to see him".

"How does he ....?"

"Of course he knows what your Christmas wish was. He's Santa Claus...."

"I wished for you..." she told him.

Cedric tried to smile. "That's a bit stupid, wishing for something you've already got".

Hermione's face crumpled. "I just wanted him to keep you safe ... so that you'd be my side forever. Just a very simple request - and I've been good this year, so very good."

"I don't think Santa Claus grants that sort of wish, Hermione," Cedric said with a tender smile, tracing her lower lip with his fingertip before lowering his head to kiss her comfortingly. She kissed him back, her lips parting willingly beneath his, clinging to him as her lips clung to his.

"How do you know that? I thought he didn't exist ... then I found out he was a real .. I thought that perhaps he could have granted my wish ....."

"You're in my heart forever. Santa Claus doesn't have a thing to do with that," Cedric said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

They crossed to the window and stared out the window. It was a clear, cold winter's night and Cedric smiled. "Look," he said, pointing and Hermione's eyes widened in wonderment as she saw a sled pulled by reindeer sailing through the sky, silhouetted against the darkness by the moonlight.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione" he whispered. "The first of many we'll spend together," he told her. "I look forward to watching you grow old and wrinkley as a dried apple".

Hermione found herself smiling.

"How romantic".

"You don't think it's romantic to grow old and wrinkley together?" he asked her, coming to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close as they both looked out at the window at the sled that was disappearing in the distance.

"And what do you mean you've been good? I actually thought you'd been rather _bad_ this year .... in a very good way of course," he said wickedly. "To be honest, I was hoping for some more of that badness...."

Hermione leaned back against him and felt the tension leave her body. It was true. All she ever needed to make her happy was right there ....

"Merry Christmas, Cedric".

She looked up into Cedric's smiling eyes and the darkness finally left her heart.

 **The End**


End file.
